Love and Alcohol
by WayToWonderland
Summary: Harry and Draco are having a few memory problems. It might have somthing to do with those drinks they had. Slash coming up Harry/Draco. Creature Inheritance. DumbledoreBashing WeasleyBashing Slytherin!Harry
1. Rememberance and Invitation

[Oh God I wish these characters were mine, then we all know how the stories would end… -smirk-. But unfortunately when I woke up this morning I wasn't J.K. Rowling and since then it hasn't changed.

Bit of a warning, it starts off really… well you'll see, but after that it calms down until I don't know when just yet but soonish.]

**Harry's POV.**

Harry placed his quill the page with his free hand, using his other one to clutch his head in hopes that it might possible get rid of the massive hangover he'd accumulated that morning.

_Have you ever tried to remember something so hard that you can't because your head feels like it's going to explode into the millions of pieces that also seem to be periodically drifting in front of your eyes? No, I guess you haven't, since whoever is reading this isn't out partying, but some pervert reading my thoughts. Right? I am right, aren't I? But that's not what I meant to say in fact… I am so confused that even what I am saying and have said don't even make sense anymore and if it did, would I really have to complain that it didn't just to make the ones who don't understand feel better?_

Blinking, he tried to focus on what he had started to ramble about as he wrote, but it was no use. Through the massive head-thumping ache in his psyche, flashes that belonged in a college student's memories went through his brain and laid themselves out before his eyes. All he could remember from last night was that, once he took a sip from that drink, his ecstasy went up and memory coherency went waaaay down. Shaking his head , he tried to rid himself of the flashes of clothes being ripped off and fervent kissing like there would be no tomorrow, because in truth, there would be, neither would remember… correctly at least. He could still hear his moans of pleasure and his partner's. The passion induced by what… alcohol and love potions? He couldn't even remember what his partner looked like, let alone the gender or even how many partners. Hickeys placed in curious spots around his body and the lingering hangover gave him proof that the frenzied lust-craved party was not his dream, but real. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, hoping that the world would stop spinning so he could get off.

He took off his glasses and stood up, still tipsy from the after influence, but ready to work a lovely spell given to him as a party favor. It took care of all the nasty side effects, but he wasn't sure he wanted them all to leave. If it took him memories he would forget the passionate-and-not-so-empty-feeling evening that he had. Harry kept along that train of thought, completely forgetting about classes. He had felt something more, he remember that, at least. There was something more… A stray thought struck him, Harry Potter, Boy Wonder, was in love. For the first time, the world seemed a tiny bit brighter, even if he still didn't know who he was in love with. Well, his body knew and that was a good enough answer for him for now anyways, his mind would catch up later.

Realizing, he _still_ hasclasses, Harry pulled out the charm and tried reciting it, hoping to get it on the first try, "_VeNasDa EisCosta."_ His pain was immediately sucked away and he was left with a pleasant tingling feeling and the images of his memories being stored in his brain, in order. Happy with the after effects, the green-eyed wizard ran his hand through his black bed head and put his wand away, it was time for class. ~*

[Disruption, READERS MAY IGNORE: right here I am going to say, no. Just, don't even think it: the answer is no. They do not fall in love at first sight; they do not suddenly realize that they are soul mates. It is the first chapter, not even the end of the first chapter. Somewhere in the middle, sorry to disappoint and interrupt.]

Feeling as though he had been put on muggle anti-depressants, Harry bounced through the hallways and smiled, saying hello to everyone who passed him. A sort of dream state over passed him as he floated in and out of the greenhouse, seeing as how he missed breakfast. Image after image swirled through his mind, some were live and actually happening in reality and some were memories, being modified to fit his needs. ~*

[~* = time elapsed. I may or may not continue to use them]

By the time dinner rolled around, about 100 points had been taken from each house. Harry grinned wickedly, he wasn't the only one affected by the drinks at the party. Turning towards the Great Hall, Harry skipped his way in and sat down at the Gryffindor table, smiling like a fool the spell was making him. He had even said hello to Malfoy and the git had said hello back! Harry quickly wedged himself between Ron and Hermione, before they finished getting themselves into a world void of all other people. Hermione glared at him nastily for a fraction of a second and Ron looked confused… and slightly relieved. He just wasn't the same after talking to Hermione. She baffled and dazzled him. It was only a matter of time before they hook up, Harry thought. Reaching out, he grabbed the first thing in front of him and stuffed it unceremoniously into his mouth.

While he was choking down his mystery meal, a reddish brown owl came with a letter held in it and looked at Harry expectantly. Gasping for breath, Harry managed to swallow the rest of it whole before wiping his hands on the nearest napkin and taking the letter with emerald ink. The owl bowed and Harry thought it was the effects of the spell, but he could already feel the charm from this morning wearing off. Blinking, he watched as the owl did the same to two other people: Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince[ss]and Andy Giases, the Healing Hero of the Hufflepuff house. Assuming that all four house heroes were invited creeped him out. Across the room he saw Draco thinking the same thing. Snapping his eyes back to the letter, he pulled out the delicate card from the envelope. Around him Hermione and Ron looked confused and voiced their doubts about the card.

_Hello Harry Potter_

_Before I continue I would just like to say this letter is for you eyes only, this ink has an ingenious spell on it that makes the words available to your eyes only._

_Anyways, you are invited to the meeting of the Four Houses. A Traditional Party that has been passed down from the four most powerful wizards, one from each house, to the next; today marks the completion of the seven year cycle._

_Please pack your wand and your wear the hottest thing you can find because we're going to modernize it and go to a club. Show up tonight at the room behind the mirror. You'll just know what I'm talking about because it's our heritage… and another spell. Well, hopefully I'll see you tonight._

_A Ravenclaw's Representative_

Harry flipped the card over and over between his pointer and index finger, trying to decided if he should go. It might be a fun chance to party, but with Malfoy? He was having serious doubts here that the guy even knew how to loosen up. Shaking his head, Harry bent over the card and picked up a quill that had materialized as soon as he was done reading. Green sparks flew from the tip as he signed in cursive, _Wouldn't miss it! –A Gryffindor's Representative._ The ink slowly faded into the paper and disappeared, along with the card. Disturbed, Harry stared blankly at the spot before him, blinked several times and concluded that he might be going crazy.

Harry turned towards Hermione to ask if she happened to know anything, but the brown haired wonder had started to walk off, pulling a befuddled Ron with her. Dull green eyes watched as they disappeared through the grand wooden doors and off to who-knows-where to do everybody-knows-what. "Don't let it get ya down 'Arry…" a red-headed twin called to him from across the table, the other one added, as if to continue his brother's sentence, but mumbled darkly, "It was bound to happen soon." Harry laughed at George's dismay and smiled, feeling a bit lighter than when he had come down.

"It's okay, I've got a party I have to get ready for anyways." Fred and George's eyes simultaneously snap towards Harry's face in interest. "No, you cannot come crash it." Identical sighs emit from the other side of the food ocean as Harry gets up and walks out of the great hall towards the Gryffindor tower common room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ already working on chapters 2 + 3. Hope you put this on story alerts!

Oh, and comments, comments are loved!!! ]


	2. Ready and Happenings

{update splurge: I already had the first three chapters mostly written before I posted the first one, so this one is coming out sooner than I expected, so I don't know how often I'm going to update yet.}

**IXIXIXIXI**

[ before going on with the story I realized that I didn't properly explain what had happened to Harry this summer. okay, I figure I'd have to write an entire new chapter which I don't care for. The boy got a nice bad ass wardrobe, a earring on the left ear (tricked into by the way for you out there who know what it means –wink) and maybe he got a tattoo. Maybe. ]

[ I STILL DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Quite unfortunate, but the body swappers have yet to comply with my request of switching bodies. Damn. ]

**Chapter 2**

[this story is NOT about Ron and Hermione, so don't ask about them if they suddenly disappear

I keep reading other writer's Harry\Draco story's and I love the Vampyre\Veela pairings, they are so cute, I might integrate it into my story just because I love them like that feel free to tell me not to, but in the mean time, I'm planning their eternity. Or maybe I'll resort them… though that has been overdone like the above suggestion -sigh-

…I'll get to Draco's POV sometime, maybe.]

**Harry's POV**

The cold frost from the stone floor rose through the leather boots that the green-eyed boy was wearing. Harry re-wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak when a chill ran up his spine. It was about time for the meeting and there he was running around on the seventh floor with no idea where to go- Harry paused and thought for a minute before rushing towards the Room of Requirements. It made more sense now, he couldn't believe he'd been that stupid. Coming up to the most frequented spot by the RoR [Room of Requirements], Harry started to think about the invitation, _A Gryffindor's Representative_. A bland grayish door melted into the wall and Harry pulled on the iron knob, walking into the darkened room.

Glancing about the room once more, he figured he'd have enough time to stash his cloak or at least hide it until… Harry spotted for chests. The second one in from the left had a lion on it and suddenly he knew, that chest was his and would only open for him. He looked around again, paranoid and disposed of his cloak into the chest and then sat on it. His black skinny jeans pulled a little tighter on his legs, just so you could see a faint outline of his hard earned quittich/slave leg muscles and his simple white tee, set off the gold and red chain on his belt and the one hoop in his ear was lined with a green coating that mirrored the deep color of his eyes.

While waiting, he ingrained the room's look into his memory. A fire place and rug claimed one of the corners with four squishy chairs set in a circle, while another corner was lined with books and plants and what seemed to be potion ingredients, but Harry didn't dare take a closer look at them. Through the middle of the room ran a step, which lead to the chests four carpets rolled out in front, leading to each one, like the red carpet, but with the house color instead. The room was made of a light brown almost golden stone that felt warm and homey, collecting the warmth spread by the fire.

Three people walked into the room. One of them complaining loudly, "…for Potter for twenty minutes, we should just leave!" A blonde haired Slytherin proposed to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff invitees. The Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, was dressed in black leather from head to toe, with a green wife-beat worn under his jacket and his silver eyes lined with a smoky grey. Harry paused and raked his eyes over the ensemble, there was something familiar- _Don't kid yourself Harry, this is Malfoy, you've known him since 1__st__ year, of course he looks familiar._

He dragged his eyes to the other two. The Hufflepuff hero sported a nice white long –sleeved shirt, un-buttoned a bit on top and blue jeans to match, setting of his light blue eyes and sun touched brown hair. The Ravenclaw had a purple v-neck skin shirt on with pants men only wore to a dance club and a few chains tossed around his neck, his deep eyes dancing merrily and his lshort black hair pulled into a ponytail. Harry felt a shiver up his spine after looking at the three. Blood rushing to a place it only used to after looking at girls. Shaking his head, Harry let his blood flow return to normal before looking back at the three guys.

The Hufflepuff, Andy Gaises, looked uncomfortable at Draco's suggestions and the Ravenclaw, with a name Harry couldn't place, seemed to be ignoring Draco's words and silently locked eyes with the Gryffindor's representative. Slowly, Harry slid off his house's chest and started to walk towards the group... and Malfoy.

"Impatient, are we?" Harry breathed in Draco's ear, like most times he does to try and start a fight. Whirling around, fully –ready to pummel the person who did it, Draco raised his fists, then caught sight of who it was, disappointment flittered across his face. "Now now, tonight is supposed to be a party, no fights." Harry stuck out his hand with a smirk splashed across his face. Warily, Draco put down his fists and shook his nemesis's hand before turning back to the other two. He had won this round. Harry's smirked in triumph, but it soon faltered. It wasn't worth it, making Dra- Malfoy mad just wasn't fun.

His eyes glittered and danced across the room and its occupants as he searched for the prize inside. The silence between the four members of the 'secret club' stretched on until Harry opened his mouth and asked, "So 'Ravenclaw's Representative', what exactly are we doing here?"

The Ravenclaw looked at Harry with dark blue eyes and ran a hand through his black and purple tipped hair. Grinning, he rounded on the group and started spitting out facts about the four founders and the two guys and two girl, then something about equality and something about sexism. Harry ignored most of what Damien (apparently that was the Ravenclaw's name Damien Eis) was saying. His eyes were flickering between Draco and memories of their fights. He hadn't realized just when he had stopped having fun tormenting Draco. Harry looked away from the blonde. What was the world coming too when he just couldn't torment his enemy anymore?

The Ravenclaw's Rep. gave a sigh, "Let's sit down in the chairs and I'll explain why the hell we are all here." Harry smiled, this was more like it. Each one of the boys flopped into their color coated chair, Harry leaped over the side, like jumping over a railing, while the others took a more proper route. Damien waited until they all settled down before he started speaking, "Long long long story, just a bit shorter: The four founders made up little groups when they created the school, every seven years, a group, two from each house, one boy and one girl, would be part of a sort of power club. It was mostly for political power and house unity… I think. Anyways, each year at the start, they guys have a part, it was a formal, dull like party, but they didn't have raves back them, so we can't exactly blame them or anything. Moving on, this tradition is somehow tied to the very magical core of Hogwarts which I don't care to explain." Harry looked the boy up and down, this was a Ravenclaw speaking about not wanting to explain… must be really boring.

Damien came to an end and finished his speech, then started up with a new one, one more interesting and suited to their tastes, "Okay, I'm not stupid, we all want to go out and have a good time at one of the underground wiz raves, right? Warning you, the stuff they give you there are potions, mixed together, with highly... explosive possibilities." A wicked smile crossed his face. "You know we're going to have a blast." The Ravenclaw flicker his wand and a sort of doorway opened up, him leading them all into a different 'world', one filled with lights and sounds that are more vivid and real than the real world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ My name is Wonderland by the way. I accidently used my friend's pen name when I first uploaded this, okay, well she set up the account and put that as the pen name, I really just didn't check, but I changed it to my pen name WayToWonderland. OR you could call me Alice. Comments welcomed! ]

[ I would like to thank TheOneTrueEMOKid and 9 my first two fans!!! :3 ]


	3. Parties and Potions

[I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANYWAY. But some of the characters in this story were of my making along with the plot.]

[ Okay, the when this takes place has not been decided. And, I might just pull some drastic time skips out of my butt, so bear with me when the time comes. ]

**Chapter 3**

**Harry's POV**

Lights blinded him immediately as he was passed glow sticks in the dark club. The strobes didn't help his sense of confusion as Harry made his way towards the bar. He never started the night off without a bit of potion to make the silver lining come out. Sliding into the stool, he made sure that both seats on either side of him were empty. Harry wanted to tempt fate with a bit of love, from either gender. Not that it really mattered to him, these things tended to happen sometimes. The bar tender looked up, not too happily, he'd rather be at the party below than serving potions to the ones who came to rave. "Whad dya want?"

Harry sent the man a toothy grin, trying to not look to deep into his physical features, that would be a mistake, hit on the bartender and you could likely get poisoned. Harry looked through the small list they had up there. "I would like 'A night to remember', if you would be so kind." A love potion filled with alcohol and the wiz version of 'E'. That's what he had last time. He wanted it again, that rush, the artificial love. It gave him a buzz he never felt before.

The bartender gave him an odd look and started to fix two drinks, mumbling about how popular the drink was, even though back in his day…

Harry gratefully took the glass and sped off, not even stopping to see who the other glass was for.

Across the dance floor, Harry could see the bartender was right, the drink was popular. Many of the dancer's eyes were clouded over with desire, grinding into each other almost to the point of sex. Licking his lips, Harry gripped the glass and chugged, both genders suddenly looked hotter and where he was standing, he wasn't getting any.

He quickly moved to the dance floor before the potion mix started to take effect. The music pounded through his body, riding the water and making mini sound waves throughout his system. As the music climaxed, the intensity in the hair grew. Harry felt the sweat drip of him and start to litter the floor.

The strobe lights were hypnotic, entrancing all party goers. Harry caught flashes of the other three group members with looks of pure bliss on their faces. The potion started to go into hyper drive at the exact moment he caught a green eyed wonder looking at him. Harry grinned seductively as he crossed the room, examining the stranger like a piece of meat. The man had on some nice fitting jeans and a light green cotton button down shirt opened all the way down, displaying a well toned chest. The stranger licked his lips as he noticed Harry's advances. The way a small glow surrounded him, Harry figured that the teen had also taken the potion.

Smiling, Harry walked up to him and the stranger moved forward, so he wasn't leaning on the wall, a big grin on his face too. Harry stopped within an inch of the man's face and looked up. He was defiantly shorter by a bit. "Hi, I'm Harry." The lust embedded in both their eyes gave of an eerie glow, probably a side effect of the potion, but who's taking notes?

A short laugh filled his ears. "Hello, I'm Alexander." Alexander licked his lips and pulled Harry impossible closer, into a drug induced, mind blowing kiss. Harry moaned into it, opening his mouth slightly, giving Alexander permission to enter. Taking the invitation, Alexander let his tongue slid into Harry's mouth; their tongue's battling for dominance. Simultaneously, Alexander slammed Harry's body up against the wall, instinctively Harry wrapped his legs around the taller boys waist, grinding their newly hard erections together. The friction caused them both to moan into the kiss with pleasure.

Harry's eyes closed half way, lust clouded his vision as his instincts caused his hips to continue grinding. Short gasps of pleasure were coming from the smaller boy as Alexander kissed his was down Harry's neck. A short nip sent pain through his system and Harry's body turned it into pleasure, groaning to the ceiling. Duel short biting sensations on the side of his neck left Harry speechless, the pain and pleasure intensified. It was the best thing he'd ever experienced, until his world went black.

[ Duhn Duhn Duhn…

Short, I know, sue me. The next couple of stories are going to come out slower. I had these three already on hand, so they just had to be revamped. But, this is my first try at *that*. I hope it's acceptable -wink-

Good news, I already got the first page of chapter 4 done. Only four more pages to go, but Woot! I'm happy. I should be able to post it by Sunday. :3 Question: should I just come out with sporadic chapter posting that may or may not be close together, or would you guys like to assign an actual day? ]


	4. Hangovers and Dreams

{ Not mine, some characters are + the plot is, the actual Harry Potter cast isn't, I'm pretty sure I can stop telling you this. It's posted in all the other chapters.}

[IMPORTANT: okay, the party took place on the night before the day they were to start packing b/c the next day they would leave. I just figured out how my plot would fit in with its time constraints and that's the only way. Sorry if it's confusing. :/]

**Chapter 4**

**Harry's POV**

Harry clutched his head tightly, lowering it between his knees and his eyes looked through the slits of his eye lids, showing him the floor of the founder's meeting in the Room of Requirements. He and the other three were in similar positions, trying to control the massive throbbing going on in their heads. From the right a groan filled his ears, Harry was pretty sure the green chair was that way, but coherent thought lines were prevented by his hangover, so he couldn't know for sure who was in the chair. Harry sat in his chair muttering something about alcohol, while his mind tried to remember that spell he had used earlier… But it hurt to think…. There was something he had to remember, Potter rubbed his itchy neck, it felt like somthing was trying to break out through his skin. Dismissing this thought, Harry gladly welcomed the darkness sleep offered.

**IXIXI[TIMESKIP]IXIXI**

"Five days. FIVE BLOODY DAYS!!!" Harry let his eyes drift open as he heard screeching. "You let us sleep for FIVE FUCKIN' DAYS!!!" This caught Harry's attention and he shot up, his head spinning, trying to see through the spinning figures and get a good look at who was yelling at whom.

"Draco, stuff it." Harry muttered sleepily before he was maliciously shoved off his warmed plush chair.

""No _Potter, _I will not 'stuff it' as you so kindly put it. For Damien here, let us sleep away five days of our lives! Five of them!" Harry's eyes widened at Draco's words and he too began in on the rant.

"Five days how could you-"

"We don't even have five days to spare-"

"You realize the school is probably in an uproar!"

"When my family hears about this-!"

"Oh god, the Durselys." Harry visible paled and started to sway. He could just imagine what his uncle would do to him when he got back. Making Vernon wait was never a good idea. Four days after he was supposed to be there at the station. Harry winced at the nightmare scene playing out in his head. Harry really didn't want to be Harry at that moment.

Draco start out to complain again when harry collapsed into his arms. Draco dropped him. With all the grace of a hippo in a ballet, Harry fell to the floor with a sickening crack when he hit the floor. Red liquid started to pool around his head and the boy's eyes widened. They looked up at each other then at Harry, then towards the sleeping Hufflepuff. "Alec!!!!"

**Alec's POV [Temporary]**

"He will be fine, for the last time Damien." Alec glared at the Ravenclaw, inwardly wishing the boy could have backed off like Malfoy had after he said Harry would live the first time. He had snorted when they first woke him up saying Harry was dying, but Looking at Potter, Alec had to agree. Thank god his mother had made him take a healing seminar at St. Mungo's every summer since he was like five.

But, it was odd, Alec cast an eye at the wound again. Harry should be dead. Shaking his head, he didn't mean that he wanted the boy to be dead, but he sould be. To lose that much blood that quickly, it wasn't possible for a human, but then again, this _is_ The-Boy-Who-Lived he was talking about, just about anything could happen and he wouldn't be that surprised. Alec's eyes snapped to the groaning noise coming from the broken mass of human flesh was laying, which was soon accompanied by a menacing whisper, "Bloody hell, I feel like I've been hit by a truck…"

**Harry's POV**

Pain. That was the first thing that came to Harry's mind. His head hurt like hell, all the feelings of that vile sensation he was feeling were let out in a groan. "Bloody hell, I feel like I've been hit by a truck…" He heard Malfoy mutter something about being trampled by hippogriffs and scaring the bloody hell out of everyone. Harry was about to retort when he smelled it. He'd never smelt anything so sweet and spicy in his life. It was like warm wine with herb the left his mouth water for more.

"Whoever is wearing that damn perfume…" Harry swayed, trying to regroup his thoughts and finish his sentence, "…better leave or I'll hurt them myse…" The least part of his threat was mumbled off as sleep over took him. The fall had been too hard on his already weak consciousness. For some reason the smell reminded him of 'last' night, or at least the last night he was awake. He had remembered that cologne, perfume, deodorant, whatever the fucking sweet smelling thing it was driving him insane.

Even in sleep he had to remind himself that it was just something of a memory and for god's sake, he wasn't even awake, so it couldn't possibly be real at that exact moment.

A white fog drifted in and out of his subconscious. Harry tried to pay attention to the people in the fog, but he couldn't make out how many there were. He heard whispers, lots of whispers. Cocking his head, Harry tried to figure out what they were saying, only catching snitches of parseltongue.

…_him?!_

_How did that hap…_

_But not before his…_

…_at boy has been puni…_

…_ander will be han…_

…_not ready…_

_...exhibits signs of a to be…_

…_ry po…_

_...ly ev…_

_So that's how?_

…_half, no now ¾ correct?_

_How would that work?_

…_factoring Al…_

_I suppose._

_We will have to hold a counsel._

Harry could see the images retreating farther into the fog and he didn't like it. It was could, the fog had a warmth that he could place. Suddenly, he hissed very loudly, hoping that if he continued their topic or what he could make of their topic, the fog would come back, that he wouldn't be alone. _What is the counsel about?_ All the figures froze.

Slowly they turned and Harry shivered. Now he could see the eyes, the accusing, curious, and scared eyes. All of which seemed to be vibrant colors: reds, greens, golds and blues. Eyes that could easily be remembered. Silence reigned throughout this disturbing picture and Harry mental cringed. It was colder and his head hurt. He hadn't wanted that.

The whispers had begun again.

_He speaks?!_

…_before the tur…_

_How can that be possible?_

_He is the…_

_Why should that affect anything?_

_It doesn't!_

_But his mother…_

_Well that certainly effects __**something**__._

_Technically he did die so…_

_That might be it._

_But it doesn't go with the ru…_

_Screw the rules they never helped before._

_Shut up Jack!_

_We should let the elder help._

The place grew silent as Harry trembled. One figure walked forward, seemly respected by those around him. He also has the only pair of green eyes in the place other than Harry's. His body was shrouded in a darkness that clung to everything but his eye.

The man squatted when he reached Harry and smiled, he then chuckled in the snake language, the oddest thing Harry had ever heard. _Sleep my boy, this place is not yours yet. You will be welcomed at the right time, but your coming here is the first sign that they all have, so do not worry, it is a good thing. Now sleep, you should rest. We will protect you._

Harry nodded as if it all made perfect sense and before he drifted off, Harry felt the warmth of the fog come back once again. _Thank you._

Harry blinked. The pushed himself farther into the padded surface he was laid out on as to get away from the concerned face of Dumbledore that was way too close for comfort. _Hello sir- _Harry stopped, realizing that he had subconsciously started to speak in parseltongue and adjusted his speech. "Hello sir. What are you doing?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Okay, I was going to write more, but I think this is a good cliff hanger. Okay, a badly written god cliff hanger. I'll try to get the next chapter up by teusday, but I have school and work and crap so… bare with me. :D]


	5. Summer, Birthday, Letters, Inheritance

[ I do not own Harry Potter.

Keep reading guys, the stage has almost been finished setting.]

[ineedacure THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!! Answer: I was going to wait two chapters, but I'll try and fit it in this one. Don't worry, the last chapter was supposed to be confusing and the other two were I don't know. :D]

(thank you QueenOfCats)

_**Last Time:**_

_Harry blinked. The pushed himself farther into the padded surface he was laid out on as to get away from the concerned face of Dumbledore that was way too close for comfort. Hello sir-Harry stopped, realizing that he had subconsciously started to speak in parseltongue and adjusted his speech. "Hello sir. What are you doing?"_

**Chapter 5**

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling with knowledge that Harry knew he wasn't going to share. "It seems your party went over the time limit, I've sent Draco, Alec and Damien to their respective homes. …and you, Harry, have been moved to the Dursley's." Harry blinked trying to understand, then paled. Uncle Vernon would be furious that other _freaks _had stepped foot into his home.

The ancient headmaster took Harry's silence as acceptance and said his goodbye, then winked before disappearing from the muggle world. The quickly paling Boy-Who-Lived groaned in frustration. The, he froze as a loud pounding came to the door. Rapidly the locks Harry had placed on his door started to fail as a big potato of a man came barging in, eyes showing the rage he held inside, and his face inventing a whole new color of redish purple. Harry squirmed, his legs pushing himself farther away, into the headboard. "Boy, you are in for a world of hurt."

[yes, I would like to state abuse. If you don't like this, then just skip it, I'll tell when it's over]

Harry coward, the blackout had left him weak. He had no defenses. The boy closed his eyes anticipating the burning that would soon be inflicted on his flesh. A small tinkling of his uncle's belt buckle warned him of the pain to come.

A searing blaze smoldered across his flesh, a trail of red marking where the leather had touched. Harry say a red line imprinted in red on the black his eye lids provided. He watched each slash, each line criss-crossing with the next until a path of liquid life dribbled down his back from the wounds. Purple spots littered the tan skin as if they'd always been there, not leaving too much time between the moment they left and when they returned.

A strange possessive growl came from his uncle, "Looks like you've learned you lesson. Clean yourself up and come downstairs. There will be a list of chores waiting for you on the table." Harry nodded dully through the pain, his eyes glazing over into his auto-pilot response system that he used whenever he stayed with at Dursely's.

Weeks past, as Harry's stay at the Dursley's continued on the same monotonous route. Every morning he woke up at 6am, made them breakfast, did precisely 5 chores on that ridiculous list, like vacuum the driveway and color the grass. The real chores had run out long ago. Dinner was served at 7pm and he was given the leftover food at 10pm or was instructed to make himself toast if the dinner had all been consumed, and then he was locked in his room until 6am the next day. Every few nights, Vernon would come home drunk as proceed to whip him with his belt. Nothing new, but Harry knew he shouldn't feel as if it wasn't a big deal.

Harry watched the clock cradling his weak arm, trying not to let the wounds inflicted on him heal into scars. He had long since realized that if his friends saw his state, then he wouldn't be allowed to live here anymore. It's not like he wanted to live here, but the thought of going against Dumbledore was- Harry shivered trying not to think of the manipulative old coot. If only he could get to his trunk and use one of the healing spells he had long since memorized after watching Madam Pomphrey.

_The infirmary._

That got Harry think about something else entirely. Earlier in the year, he had to choose two choice for his future goals. Harry had automatically put Auror, but pausing after a minute, he looked down and curiously, he had also written healer. Harry thought nothing of it at the time, but he might just become one.

Because of his 'wanting' to be an Auror, Harry was already taking Potions, DADA, Muggle Studies (the healing arts), Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic. He knew there was a course this year that was specifically for Healing Magic, so he might as well replace it. A frown settled on Harry's face, it was the only class left that he had with Ron.

A small beep came out of the blue lighted clock. He had set the timer to tell him when he was thirty minutes away from his birthday. Smiling, Harry watched the glowing digits and basked in their light.

A faint rapping sound came from Harry's window. His head snapped so it faced the window and he was met with the sight of a few owls waiting patiently to be let in. Harry lifted a finger to his lips to silence the birds and crept over to the window, undoing the lock, letting in eight birds.

Five lightly colored owls, that Harry recognized grouped together by Hedwig's cage (seeing as how she was one of the five). There was Ron's owl, Hermione's newly acquired owl, one from Remus and the last one from Hagrid.

The black owl and the other black bird sat stiffly in the other corner by his window. The two seemed familiar with each other, the owl carrying a manila envelope with Potter written in green ink and the bird had a red leather bound book with Potter engraved in gold across the front.

The last bird settled itself right on the window ledge in front of Harry and seemed determined to peck as the boy until his package was delivered. Harry rolled his eyes at the persistent little… thing. He looked at it closer and say that the scaly bird thing (defiantly NOT a dragon) was holding a golden crystal. The color reminded him a lot of the {SNAKE CREATURE"S} eyes. He reached for the golden globe entranced and a sharp light blinded him as he touched it.

Blinking, Harry sat up from the floor. The scaly creature was gone and it was now 10 minutes until his birthday. Harry shuddered and shrugged it off as a dream, eager to go back to clock counting.

_5 minutes_

Harry grinned, before glanced over at the two black birds. They were in the same positions as when they first landed and both eerily green set of eyes were watching the clock with a purpose.

_4 minutes_

Shivering, Harry tugged his eyes away from the black colored birds and tried to persuade the five other owls to come toward him so he could take off their packages/letters.

_3 minutes_

Hedwig swooped in first, carrying all the stuff from the Weasley's excluding Ron, who had his own bird.

_2 minutes_

The other s followed and Harry stacked all of the presents into a pile and separated them by presents, presents and letter, or just letters.

_1 minute_

He moved the last present into place and looked at the time device silently counted down the seconds.

_12.00_ – Harry made a wish. Now, no one can say just what it was, not even Harry, but it was something to do with family.

Darkness took the both softly into its arms, coaxing Harry into unconsciousness. The dream state let the poor boy sleep while painful changes coursed through his body.

[I was so tempted to end here, just so you all know, but I'll squish it so you guys can know what he is.]

Harry squeezed his eyes shut trying to milk out a few more minutes of sleep, of that luxurious time in limbo where one can control how their dreams go. The sun, unfortunately for him, had other things in mind. Groggily, Harry stretched and tried to massage some of the muscles on his back. He thought it was because he fell asleep on the floor. Glancing at the clock he registered that it was 4.30am. Trying to do something productive, Harry dove into the pile of presents.

Pretty much every letter sent to him had the same message. _Happy Birthday, Harry. Hope the muggles are treating you well. See you soon. _And in both Hermione's and Ron's letter they both mentioned a wizard's inheritance on this birthday. Harry waved it off and went through the packages.

Mrs. Weasely – fudge cake

Fred+George – some of their new inventions

Ron- New quidditch gloves (his old ones were burned by the Dursley's)

Hermione- _Charms and Spells to Get You Out of a Pinch_(a book go figure)

Hagrid- _Lesser Known Creatures Throughout the World_ (a creature book)

Harry picked up the package from Remus, but looked at the letter attached.

_Harry-_

_I didn't know what to get you, but this, this was a package Sirius always kept aside saying that he would give to you when you cow of age. I guess this is it. I hope you treasure it._

_-Remus_

Blinking back tears, Harry tore open the package and three things came tumbling out. The first was a jewelry box the kind that plays music and the second was a book. Harry picked up the third iteam, a letter, with Sirius's messy handwriting scrawled across the top.

_Little Prongs, Harry, you have no idea how much your parents and I have wanted to see you come of age and grow up. If you're reading this, then I must not be here any longer, but no matter; do not cry, I forbid it. Harry, I put two things together for you coming of age- well three really. First is the jewelry box. It belonged to Lily. James spelled it to play her favorite song whenever it opened like those muggle contraptions. Inside the box is a necklace, just a simple green stone, but it was one of the four stones that bound the Marauders together, mine was the green one. James had a blue one, but he was buried with it. The last thing is a book, it was the Potter's. _Dark Arts and Black Magic_ Harry, I don't feel good about leaving you unprotected and neither did James._

_Plus, it is sort of a tradition in the Potter family, "if you know what you're up against, then you can fight it." I also remember James saying that. Harry, I am proud of you and I know it's not manly of me, but I'm crying as I write this letter and I swore to myself that I wouldn't be sentimental, since it's not who I am, but… I'm proud to have know you._

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_Sirius Black_

_Lily Potter and James Potter_

At the end of the letter in two distinctively different writing styles were his parent's signatures. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in and out for a moment. Opening the jewelry box, Harry picked up the magic ball and the string attached to it, then proceeded to tie it around his neck.

Harry smiled at his presents, they were the best and worst this year, but he was happy. A small movement in the corner made him remember the two black birds. They nodded to each other before swooping down and setting themselves in front of Harry. The black owl stepped forward first, placing the manila envelope at Harry's criss-crossed-indian-styled feet. Picking up the letter, Harry noted the penmanship with the name _Potter_ sprawled across it in green. Tentatively, Harry opened the seal and let a black letter with white ink fall into his lap.

Eyeing the letter suspiciously, Harry thought that he was getting way too many letters today and he _really _didn't want another one if it was like the Sirius's, not that he didn't like it; The letter had just opened wounds that he long since been closed. Taking a deep breath Harry looked at the odd paper.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a letter about what you've inherited. This is about your future and past. Right now you can put this down and discover everything slowly on your time or know a little now, while you discover more later. I'll give you a minute to think._

Harry stared at the words. They were tempting, just leave it at that and he could go back to being the as normal as The-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived, could be. But… he wanted to know, it was just. He hated being lied to and manipulated all the time. He wasn't just some innocent bunny being petted and placed on the side lines. A determined gleam sparked in his eyes and he read on.

_Guess you decided to read on huh. First, you have to know some things. Your mother was most defiantly not a muggle born. I'm not saying she wasn't raised like one, because she was, but she was most defiantly a pure blood heiress. (Take my advice and look at the Zabini's and you'll know her parents.)_

_Secondly, your father was not pureblooded human. His entire family was made of Veelas. DO NOT JUMP TO ANY CONCLUSIONS, YOU ARE NOT A VEELA. You still reading right?_

Harry blinked at the paper and nodded, his head reeling. '_The Zabini's huh?'_ He scowled at the prospect of being related to a Slytherin, but it would explain why the hat had tried…

_During your mother's pregnancy she was bitten by a vampyre, but strickly speaking she was in all aspects human. In fact, she wasn't even turned, though, the vampyre completed all the rituals. Which leads us back to, YOU were in her freaking STOMACH when she was BITTEN. NO YOU ARE NOT A VAMPYRE._

Harry realized he should probably sit down for the ending of this letter. Then a thought came to mind, showing him that he was already sitting down. '_blasted letter…'_ It's not like it was being helpful in what the hell he was yet. Taking a deep breath and trying not to rip up his answers, Harry read on.

_So, where the hell does this lead us? There are/were two answers to your dilemma, see you could either be a __Dark__ Veela (emphasis on Dark, it's different from a regular Veela) or you could a Siren. The thing is, they are nearly impossible to tell apart seeing as how they both have… Well, later along in this letter will be their habits._

_The only difference between the two is their 'song' or 'allure'. Veelas mostly use a strong spell that cause lust, it is unconsciously released when trying to find their mates. So leads to unsuspecting gropes and plenty of rapes. Sirens on the other hand like to hum a note of their calling song. Unfortunately, it's so high pitched, no one can hear it, but it basically does the same damn thing the allure does. Unconsciously done, for finding mate, and causes lusting._

_Anyways… I'll tell you about both Dark Veelas and Sirens habits, unless you want to skip this part of the letter, which is fine by me, just know, you'll need this part later._

Harry quickly debated the pros and cons of reading through it all, but decided against his better judgment and skimmed down to the last two paragraphs.

_Glad to get that out of the way, you my dear, with the help of intense research on my part, have been discovered as a Dark Veela. WAIT!!! I know you skipped all that stuff about habits, but at least read about what you are, because, YOU ARE NOT A VEELA._

Harry blinked as the words blurred. '_A Dark Veela? But… but, why did no one say? Not even about the Veela part.'_ Harry narrowed his eyes as he thought about the scheming headmaster of Hogwarts. That man knew and didn't tell him. Harry tore his mind from murderous thoughts and looked at the rest of the paragraph, before continuing to the part about who he was.

_I will tell you right now that it was Dumbledore that didn't tell anyone. Only he and myself know, well knew, I'm not quite sure if I still exist yet so… whatever that's not important yet. Just remember to keep your wits about, that old coot is a lying bastard, watch out about him and keep up your inner Slytherin. Gryffindor is fine, but when dealing with that waste of oxygen…_

His eyes flickered up to the part of what he was.

_Haha, I knew you'd read this part last. Curious, but wanting to know the ending before the finale, exactly like Sirius and James, but Lily would have gone for the information. Hmm… too bad._

_Anyways lets start with what exactly you are. A Dark Veela. Sounds simple enough, just a darkly colored Veela, right? Wrong, oh so very very wrong. Dark Veela's are a mixture of the two races a vampyre and a Veela, but the thing is, one gene usually dominates the other so you either get a veela or vampyre. You my dear are one of the few most elite pure beings on the planet. See the two dominate genes created a new pure being close to the gods. Obviously you are not immortal or crap like that, just basically you can boss around purebloods and they would be honored._

_Kidding, they would not be honored, but they would follow orders. I think, times change…_

_Anyways, the being you have become does not need blood nor does it require it's mate to live, but I will not right done the bonding ceremony until you are ready, then it'll just appear and stuff. Anyways, you do have and need a mate. It will be a male, it always is. Don't ask why, I'm not sure, but it always is. So, take it in now lover boy, you are gay._

_You will quite possible have wings, depending on how powerful you are and you might have a pull over some element, but I'm not sure, what with Veela's controlling fire and Vampyre's controlling ice; I don't know. I guess you will find out, unfortunately, it only activates when you are put in a dire life threatening position, but with Voldemort after you…_

_I'm sorry what I'm providing is like next to nothing, after I figured out what you were, I just wrote the letter. Anyways, just mail me when you need to know about this mating process by sending the letter with Hedwig, for some odd reason, she knows where I live. Oh and the book is a book of your lineage. I took the liberty of writing in what creature type everyone in our- your family is. Well, I'm signing my name here, cause I know you won't look again so. _

_Love ya Harry,_

_Alice from Wonderland_

Harry looked up from the letter about to explode. He had to come to terms with a few things. His father wasn't human, his mother was bitten by a vampyre, he, himself, was not human at all either, a fictional character from a book was writing to him and he was gay. He knew he was bi, but gay? Some glittery writing on the page caught his eye, which he swore hadn't been there before.

_Oh, and Harry, you haven't looked in a mirror yet have you? Well, you should. Just let me tell you this right now, you need to get a new wardrobe. I know you bought a few new clothes last year, but they won't fit you anymore and they weren't that hot._

He nodded as if the letter person was actually talking to him face-to-face. Swallowing, Harry got up to go towards his closet mirror. This was going to be a long birthday day.

[Sorry it was late. I was pretty sure I would set it up Tuesday, but things happened and my sister went to the hospital, but I made it extra long just for you all. I know Veela is way overused, so I'm going to try and put my own twist on it. Hope you all don't mind.

Anyways, you guys may or may not get to know what that whole glowy bulb is, b/c I'm sure if I want it in the story yet.]


	6. Potions and Personalities

[ omg! I love you all for favoriting and putting my story on story alerts! Okay, I'll try and keep my promise to make this a long chapter :D wish me luck

Ineedacure: of course I'll keep posting. It's aggravating when I read one of these stories and they don't have an ending. :D

My sister is alright now, thank god, but the doctors don't know what's wrong with her, she's still having breathing problems, but she's out of the hospital, so we're all hoping for the best.]

* * *

**Harry's POV**

_The day just oculdn't get any better now could it?_, Harry thought sarcastically. He had been sitting in shock for 30 minutes, mulling over the facts that his father wasn't human, he didn't have a drop of human blood in his veins due to his ancestry and his mother getting bit by a vampyre, not to mention he had a **male**mate. Life was not making sense, and being very cruel to him. So shocked was he that had pathetically thought the letter was talking to him.

Shaking his head, Harry opened the small closet in his room. The door hid a full length mirror attached to it. Harry had installed it last summer when the Dursley's had left for France. It was dust and dirty, and there were cracks on the edges, but after a bit of cleaning, he could see his reflection and a mildly paler version of the colors of the world in the mirror.

Harry locked eyes with his looking glass reflection and froze. Both entities became extremely still. The only this that moved were his eyes, raking over his body. He noticed a few major differences at first.

For one, he was taller. In a good way, only a few inches, but it took him from 4'11" to 5'4". His eyes were brighter, they seemed darker, but the glowed brighter, and he didn't have to wear glasses. His skin tone had changed too. The tan that he worked hard to preserve grew darker, like he had a Greek ancestry. Harry opened his mouth in shock and found another little surprise, his canine teeth had elongated, not enough that other people would think he was well… a vampyre.

Last was his hair. It didn't magically become straight or anything, but it lengthened just enough that he could put it in a pony-tail and use it to his advantage so he'd have the just-been-shagged hair instead of birds-nest hair.

Harry pursed his newly red, just-been-kissed lips and eyed the green in his hair. It was faint, and a dark green almost black, blending into his dark brown turned black hair. It just irked him that he had Slytherin colors on his scalp.

Fiddling with his silver hoop that was pierced through his left ear, Harry tried to just take it all in. A feeling of anger washed over him that no one tried to explain who he was. No one. Just left in the dark and some _stranger_ had to fill him in!

Harry's skin started to glow and a crackle happened around him. Harry recognized the description from what the letter had said, it was the… the… allure! '_Shit!' _Harry tried to calm down he did **not** want to be raped by Vernon or Dudley and he definitely did not need Petunia coming on to him.

Breathing in and out, Harry tried to calm down, but god, these creature hormones were not taking well to the whole 'do not cry' plan he had set in motion. He jittered about his room and tried to think of something real sad to calm him down. _Cedric… _Harry stopped and looked down at his feet. Okay, so making himself feel depressed to stop the allure wasn't his brightest idea. Harry glanced at the letter on his bed and back at the floor. He really should learn how to control his allure…

His eyes locked onto the black and white letter resting on his comforter and reached out to grab it before hesitating. Frankly, Alice creeped him out, she knew all about him, but he knew nothing about this mysterious letter writer. Harry shifted his eyes again and the lay on his door, picturing the lust filled faces of his extended family, he quickly snatched the black piece of paper and skimmed the white ink until he got to the part about Dark Veela's allure.

_Okay, Dark Veela's allure, like regular veela's is to attract their mate, unfortunately, it also attracts every other living human being (though I suspect it also works on elves…). Dark Veela have especially strong allure because they need to bond with their mate's blood before two years are up or they are doomed to another painful transformation, turning into a very dead vampyre. So, you need to find your mate_

_How to control your allure: The thing is, Dark Veelas as I said before have an especially strong allure and well, at all times you will be secreting your allure, since it's on over drive trying to find your mate. Two things will now have to take place if you want to control you allure._

_One, you have to control your emotions. But really, by 'control' I mean to lose them. Dark Veela are known to the outside world as being cruel and emotionless, but really it's just that if they lose control of their emotions or their feeling fluctuate in anyway the allure gets out of hand._

_Two, you'll have to take a potion. I've listed the instructions and the ingredients below. I already made one batch, it's shrunken in the envelope, the potion should last you about a month. But you MUST keep taking it, the potion dulls the emotions which helps you control the allure._

_CONSEQUENCES: the allure makes people throw themselves at you or showcase themselves, trying to show off. Really weak minds are just after sexual desire and will try to rape you and such nonsense. The thing is, the buffer the person, the weaker the mind. So, you can either be raped by a strong person or get flashed by the more intelligent. Nice options huh?_

Harry stopped reading and swallowed in a panic. His emotions made the damn thing worse. His eyes widened as he realized that he was doing it again and ran across the room to get the potion. Grabbing the envelope, Harry tipped it upside-down, the bottle growing as it landed in his hand, another one followed. One was green and one was blue. Harry panicked again and then hit himself for twisting his knickers in a knot, then walked back to the letter picking up where he left off.

_Okay, so after brewing the blue potion (the dulling one) I realized that you don't have school until two(ish) months after your birthday, well one, but it starts in the middle of September and you won't have any access to a caldron in August… So the green potion elongates the affects of the potion by a month, so the next time you will need one is October, so brew one near the end of September, like the 24__th__. Also, I'm trying to do some more research, but I might have found a potion that lets you keep your emotions without having to dull them. I'll send you the instructions if it works… I should know in like three months maybe… oh take the blue one first before you take the green, otherwise, the green one is useless._

Harry quickly followed the orders and downed the blue one, then the green potion. The effects were immediate. He calmed down and his emotions were not significant anymore. Harry was still Harry, just less of him than he was before.

Harry stopped to think. This was him, it wasn't less, it was more. This was who he was anyways, he pulled that mask of emotions on to make it seem like he was a naive innocent that everyone wanted him to be. It was a protector a buffer that surrounded his real nature. He wasn't evil, but he sure as hell wasn't all nice and helpful. His inner Slytherin had been suppressed by the disguise of a hero-ready Gryffindor that everyone (but the snakes) loved and sometimes hated, but mostly admired. It let him be accepted, it let him accept. Harry filed a note to himself away in his mind to thank Alice for bringing this truth to him, it was high time he realized who he was.

Harry raised his head from the letter and looked about his room with a look of disgust and contempt. It was high time he started acting like himself. First thing he would do with his new change was take Alice's advice, get himself a new wardrobe. A small ignored part of him jumped up and down saying this wasn't him and tried to gain control, but dominance had shifted and that Harry was squished. With that, he to a quick survey around the room and apparated to Gringots… without his wand.

{-looks sheepish- Harry has split personalities, what can I say?}

[omg, I just realized I started the last three paragraphs with Harry… I'm sorry readers, forgive the repeats]

The bank was a huge as ever and the goblins still untrusting. The new Harry glided over the counter and placed his key there. "I would like to use the vault that this key belongs to and set up a sort of credit card plan." The goblin looked at him strangely.

A raspy voice came from the odd creature, "So you mean, you take a card around, flash it and the galleons from your vault get transferred to who knows where?" Harry nodded. The old grouch darkened his, now Harry realized, scowl. Muttering something along the line of what happened to the olden days, the goblin handed him a card with his name and a glow aura around it. Harry took the debit card and swiped the key from the counter, nodding to the goblin in thanks as he walked out the door and landed himself in Diagon Alley.

The bustle of the street was cheery happy as he set foot into the 'designer' upper class portion of the shopping center, but the new Harry was not looking for high class dress robes, he was looking for something a bit more… sexy and dark. Harry lowered his head, not wanting attention drawn to him as he weaved in and out of the crowd taking turns and heading down streets until he ended up in front of a store that seemed to be a clothing store/piercing shop/tattoo parlor. This was where the old Harry had gotten his ear pierced, the only decision the potion induced Harry agreed with.

Walking in, the little bell on the door tinkled and a pale girl with black hair and purple streaks looked up from her book and locked onto Harry. "Can I help you?" Her eyebrow shot up as she surveyed his rags and tried to figure out what he was doing there.

Harry waved his credit card towards her and smirked, "I need a new wardrobe, go crazy." She looked like she had a perfect sense of the fashion style he wanted. She looked at him like he was insane and the hottest thing to every walk in that door and plucked the card out of Harry's outstretched hand.

"Well sir, come this way, you're going to have to try on a few things…"

A mountain of clothes sat on the counter by the register. Harry stared blankly at the pile and tried, to no avail, to look around it, so he could see the girl he was paying. "That'll be about 10,-"

Harry stopped her. "I don't want to know how much. I think I would chuck out everything if you told me." Shuddering, the boy continued, "Just add 2,000 in for your fee as my personal shopper. Then, if you could pack all this up…?"

The silence that stretched on gave him a feel that she had nodded at him and proceeded to do what he had asked. Eventually, the pile of cotton, nylon, leather, chains, earrings, accessories and all other assortments of fabric dwindled to none. Harry looked up startled at the sudden vacancy that appeared, while he was lost in thought.

The girl placed a black bag on the counter with silver writing '_Snake house_'. Nodding, Harry silently accepted the bag and his credit card back. From what he had seen and tried on, the colors she had given him were black, red, purple, and green. No other color had made it in other than the chrome of the chains and the accessories the store clerk had thrown in. Harry had a feeling that he had clothes for every day of the year.

Sighing, he glanced down at the bag then looked forward again. He needed to go to the book store. It had been odd, but over the years Harry had developed a crave for knowledge, not that he would ever show the world how smart he was. The potion suppressed Harry had done well to realize all the manipulations people had done on him and hid his true self, unfortunately, that had left him to play the stupid noble Gryffindor.

Another tinkling bell reminded him that he had walked into another story. Immediately, Harry crossed over to the older book section with Spells and Potions. The shelves had always been piled with interesting books that mudblood and weasel didn't want him to look at, along with Dumblfuck. Harry's eyes widened quickly in alarm, he knew that his personality was different, but going so far as to call his mentor and friends such-

'_They aren't your friends. You know it to, that they were manipulating you. You are contradicting yourself. You hide so they won't know the real you and try to use it, but at the same time you think of them fondly. News flash, you hate them. Just like Snape hates your father, it's that deeply seeded._'

The epiphany left him shocked. Harry lost himself in the titles and picked out eight books, each containing over 500 pages.

_Spells From Behind the Veil_ [just another way of saying Dark Arts]

_Mixtures for Masters_[potions]

_Creatures Rare and Unknown_[creature book]

_Charms of Mischief _[by the Marauders]

_Moonlit Liquid _[potions]

_Charms That Disarm _[creature book]

_Quick Fixes _[charms]

_Darkened Spells _[dark arts]

Harry smiled at his good fortune. He called over the clerk and motioned to the books to pack them up to buy and handed the man his card. The clerk rung up the tab and boxed it up, dropping the shrunken books into Harry's shrunken-clothes-filled bag.

He snatched back his card from the sniveling man that looked like he wanted to steal it and covet it for the rest of eternity and promptly walked out of the shop. Dangerous thoughts floated around in his head as he toyed with the idea of killing the man, but Harry knew it was the potion talking and not him, that he'd grow to regret it and she should. Waking up from his brooding thoughts, he found himself outside of _Snake House_ again and walked in. The girl looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. He looked at her and simply stated, "I want a tattoo."

The wave of pain that washed over him soothed him. Harry wasn't a masochist, but the pain of not knowing who his mate was had finally kicked in and anything that was distracting was welcomed. Black, green and silver inks were slashed across his back making a multicolored picture. He looked up at the mirror parallel to his body and the ceiling. He had been glancing up there periodically, to make sure the picture had come out just right.

[-insert evil laugh- I won't tell you what it is]

A moan caught in his throat as the artist dabbed a cloth on his back to soak up the extra ink. Harry had asked for a muggle tattoo, he hadn't particularly liked the idea of having a tattoo that could move around his body at will. That was just creepy.

With one last pat the artist grunted, signaling that he was finished and that Harry should leave. The boy grabbed his stuff and put a glamour spell on his torso, to make it look as though he were wearing a shirt.

He hurried out of the shop and nodded to the girl on the way out. She had been very useful today. He would probably come back soon. Running out into an emptier square, Harry used his magic boost to will himself 'home' to the Dursely's. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to hurry, it was just that he was tired and the day's events were finally taking a toll on him.

Blinking, Harry realized that he was back in his bedroom and quickly surveyed the room. Everything seemed to be where he had left it. With a newfound urgency, the boy stuffed everything he had gotten today and the things that had arrived for his birthday under the floor board he had ripped up. The only thing he had left out was the letter, he needed to understand what was going on with his personality. One second he's all weak, the next he's a bloody Slytherin, then he goes to being a silent yes man, and finally an angry madman. Alice said the potion was suppose to keep his emotions under control, so why did it keep affecting his personality. Grimacing, Harry took the letter in his hand and laid out on the bed. He really really _really_ hated relying on this unknown Alice for everything that went wrong with him in the past twenty-four hours.

He silently skimmed through the white writing and landed on the part about the potions. Blushing, Harry realized it was his own fault, he hadn't finished reading about what they did.

…_and Harry, I'm warning you, the green potion is dangerous and if I were you, I wouldn't take it until the month was almost up. It changes your personality a bit, shows who you truly are on the inside, which I would have to say is damned confused. See, you psych is changing the way it thinks so it can be perfect for your mate so, it goes through many different personalities, yor mind should have settled on one by the end of the day, but it might continue to change until you have your first bond with your mate completed. I know it sucks and to tell you the truth, I'm getting sick of ending my paragraphs with such pessimistic phrases. That all I can really say for now I guess._

Harry sighed and threw an arm over his eyes, breathing in and out until he calmed and continued to read.

_The good news is, the blue and green potions block out the effects __**on other people.**__ It's like the effects have been contained in a bubble known as Harry. I.E. your hormones will still effect you, people will still think you're outrageously hot, but all in all, no one will lose their minds to your allure… unless you stop taking the potion._

His hyperventilating had calm, but Harry still stared at the paper. This whole thing was unsettling and he wanted so badly to talk to someone about it. Going through his options, Harry started to knock a few people off the list.

_Ron- blabbermouth, hot headed, would most likely not understand and antagonize him for something he could not control._

_Hermione- Would look everything up in every book ever made and treat him as a science project instead of a friend._

_Dumbledore- probably knows what's happening to him and manipulated the decision for it to be this way… or he knows nothing and would then take advantage of his new found talents and allure._

_Ginny- ugh._

_Neville, Seamas, Dean- no._

_Fred and George- would think it's awesome and come up with cool ideas how to use his new found talent in ways he would want, but no._

_Lupin- no. busy, minion of Dumblefuck._

_Tom Riddle- -insert uncontrollable laughter-_

_Luna- most likely think he was a kneezle._

_Malfoy- I can't believe I just thought that._

Harry sat up quickly giving him a head rush and he slowly laid back down. The name Malfoy had triggered something from last school year. After the founder's part, five days after or something, when he hit his head, that dream.

The people in that dream promised to help him, to keep him safe. Maybe they would listen, he had a feeling that they were very similar to him in their genetic make-up. Harry stared suspiciously down at the letter for half a second before getting out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Alice from Wonderland,_

_The dreams, who exactly were in the dreams?_

_Who are you?_

_-Tera Porthey_

'_Great, now I'm turning into Tom Riddle', _Harry snorted as he looked at his scrambled up signature. Alice should be able to tell him, she knew everything else apparently. Sighing, Harry sat up and folded the short letter, handing it to Hedwig and instructing her to take it to Alice. He surveyed his room one last time and snapped.

As soon as that bird came back, he was leaving this house. The Dursely's would come home from their vacation and he would already be gone.

* * *

[okay guys, I guess this chapter is really confusing and I'm not sure what I was thinking. But I guess I made Alice a more prominent character than I had hoped, but she'll disappear soon, I don't want to create any extras in this story really, but whatever.

Anyways, Harry should be getting back to school within the next two chapters, so how you continue to read.]


	7. Paintings and Languages

[ okay, so the last one was cliché and a bit confusing, I'll try to make this one as straight forward as possible. Also I mentioned that the dursley's were downstairs, then they weren't they… they left somewhere in the middle on their vacation.

Ineedacure: Yesh! It sorta makes sense in it's confusing way :D . You study psych really? I want that to be my major in college, either that or neuroscience. :3 My sis goes to the doctor's Tuesday. –crosses fingers-.

Sorry it was late guys. I know I haven't set a schedule, but it usually comes out every three(ish) days]

(thank you QueenOfCats)

**Harry's POV**

Bored.

That was the one word that would describe Harry's mood for the past five hours. Undeniable and terrible bored.

He had all of his things packed, wand in his black cargo jean's pocket. Harry had pulled his trucked out from the cupboard and ripped Dudley's old shirt in the process, he had replaced it with a bright Slytherin green tank. Once he was packed, Harry had sat on the edge of his bed, facing the window, waiting for his milky white owl to return; which she had yet to do.

That gave him time to plan out and what he figured out so far was this:

_Step 1: Buy a flat in London or rent it until school starts._

_Step 2: Buy a cauldron and practice potions that will be needed._

_Step 3: Relax and read through the creature books to find anything more on Dark Veela and the letter again in case he missed something._

_Step 4: Get to school. Find mate._

It seemed like a fairly simple plan, but ordinary turned into extraordinary where he was involved. He wasn't quite sure that anything would go smoothly.

A rapid painful tapping came from his window and Harry sprung from his bed to help Hedwig in. She was carrying three letters. Confused, Harry took the red one in his hand, half a second before the Howler went into whispered screams. "Harry, Harry! It's Alice. I don't have much time, take my letter and hide, not the howler the other two. The one I had sent before and the one now. Something happened this summer Damien and Alec are dead. Tom R. killed them. When word reached the Minister, _Dumbledor_e said that he should keep it quiet and no one should know. This is the perfect excuse for him to have control over you over the summer, but I don't think he'll tell you that, then you'd know something was up. Dumbledore is going to take you back to a place under his control, but don't trust him Harry, promise me. Don't tell him what you are. You can't he'll use you and I don't want that, you don't want that. It's also the reason you have to hide my other letters if he catches wind of them, he'll know who you are and where to find me. Be careful and read the other letter, the white envelope is from him."

The red letter quickly combusted into flames and Harry looked shell shocked, this was not part of his plan. Not part of it at all. Remembering the Howler's instructions Harry scrambled to take Alice's two letters and hide them in his trunk. He had carefully hid the Potter family book in his trunk, in a void bag. Taking it out, Harry shoved the two letters lightly between the pages before hiding the bag at the bottom of his trunk again.

Picking up Dumbledore's letter, the dark veela carefully read through it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy late birthday, my boy. Since it's after your birthday and the blood shield is renewed ,I have decided to pick you up earlier this year and take you back to the Order's HQ for the rest of the summer. Hermione and Ron are also there. Severus will be by in half an hour to come pick you up. Please get ready._

_Dumbledore_

Harry's hands were shaking so badly that he could not see the piece of parchment in front of him. Dumbledore had just lied to him. He had _lied_ to _him_. It wasn't completely unexpected, Alice had warned him about it, but it still hurt. Harry had already come to the conclusion Dumbledore was a manipulative old fool, but he had been willing to give him another chance. Harry watched in amazement as the paper burst into flames and his anger receded. Thinking about it quietly for a minute, the boy decided he would have to look it up in the letter again. So much for not relying on Alice too much.

A loud cracking sound filled the air just as the last of the paper burned away. A very sour looking greasy git stood watching him with onyx eyes. "Time to go," His chilly voice came out brisk and he grabbed the boy's suitcase. Harry, coaxed Hedwig into her cage before turning to his potions professor. Snape held out his hand. Harry looked at the pale lump of flesh, then his eyes traveled up the arm to the face attached to the body. "It's not like I want to hold your hand, Potter," The older man spat out his name like it was some vile disease that had killed every relative he'd ever had in a massive epidemic. "But to apparate, I need to be touching a part of you and judging by your smell you haven't washed anything but your hands this summer." They both looked at each other appalled for a minute, before Harry swung his hand to clasp Snape's and they immediately found themselves in Grimmauld place.

In the time it took for them to jump apart, something somewhere exploded in sheer surprise at the moment the two hand contact without punching or kicking. "You know your room, go." Snape sneered in disgust before disappearing once again into thin air.

Harry did a small twirl before looking around shell shocked, he hadn't been in the house since- no, he wasn't ready to acknowledge, maybe he'd never be able too. A small sad smile filled with more emotion than anything else in his life briefly flittered across his face before he pulled on a mask. Harry made his way towards the stairs, it didn't seem as though anyone was there yet, he was just glad he'd have more time to himself.

Making his way up the first two steps, he immediately turned back at the incessant blathering of Mrs. Black. In an attempt to make the woman shut up, Harry bowed to her as he had seen Malfoy do to Pansey's mom at the train station. It had been pure chance, but it seemed to soften Mrs. Parkinson's affections and it was most certainly working on Mrs. Black. The woman's noise stopped and her pause hung in the air before the painting parted it's lips and spoke, "You may rise young one. May I ask why you trespass?"

Harry looked up from his bow before straightening his back, "Thank you. It was not my intention, but I hope you will allow me to stay. It's all I can ask of your hospitality." The woman in the painting seemed to take him in for the first time. The way Harry held himself was different than how he had before; it was almost like a pureblood was standing before her, with such a regal air about him. Sizing him up, the Black portrait raked her eyes up and down him once before nodding her head.

"I give you permission to this house and its hospitalities. You only need to ask and Kreacher will provide you with anything you need. Good night." Harry dipped his head slightly at her words feeling he had been dismissed. The muscles in his hand strained slightly, before tugging along his truck as he brought it soundlessly up the steps. When reaching the second landing, Harry careful chose the bedroom with three other beds in it, he didn't want the others alerted with his personality shifts and he could always ask Mrs. Black later for somewhere to have privacy if he needed it. It would be a good while before they showed up, Harry snorted trying to think of all the Weasley's packing and how the Burrow would be in such disarray… a disgrace.

He laid his trunk down by the right bottom bed and sat down on the soft mattress. Realizing that he _was_ _alone_, the boy quickly pulled out Alice's second letter, the one that wasn't the warning. He tore open the envelope to reveal a grey paper with green ink. Glancing around, he reached out with his magic to make sure the house was empty. Once he was sure, Harry's eyes snapped towards the paper and focused on the writing.

_Dear Mr. Potter-Evens/Zabini_

_You annoy me. Greatly._

_I told you to write to me when you need to know the stages of the mating… you-know, but whatever, might as well answer since I have something to tell you that I forgot._

_I do not know what __those__ dreams contain, therefore I do not know __who__. Maybe if you describe it I could get you better information._

_Secondly, I am Alice. Alice am I. I am your age, yet I knew your parents and I knew Albus when he was born. In fact, I was friends with Godric and Salazar. Hope that answers you question. But, I know it won't._

_Anyways, the important thing I had to share with you is slightly disturbing, see, when you find out who your mate is, your body will… change… again, this time to suit his needs rather than your races' looks. So, yeah well… that's about it. _

_I would look through the bloodline book if I were you, I think you might have a relative still alive in the Zabini family and well, it would be better than spending the rest of your lives with the Dursley's because we both know that that man with the rather annoying sparkle in his eye will force you to live with the Dursley's for the rest of your life on the basis of some posh reason like the blood-bond. They aren't even related to you, you being the pureblooded wizard that you are (I mentioned this in the last letter too…)_

_Stay out of trouble Mr. PEZ and keep up your mask._

_From,_

_Alice in Wonderland_

_[Did you know that magical creatures have to be resorted into the house of their mate?]_

Harry blinked, his face blank as he looked down at the paper. He had completely forgotten about his mother not so mudblood status after he had found out that he was a Dark Veela and that he was gay.

The world was cruel at times and this was no exception. Harry he a thump, followed by more thumps and his eyes widened as he realized the Weasley's were here, probably Hermione too. Glancing down at the paper, Harry quickly stuffed it back into its previous hiding place and closed and spell locked his trunk. He would take no chances.

Fingering his left loop, Harry debated on whether or not to go downstairs, he didn't want to put his 'friends' in a state of shock. Between the earring, the clothes, the long hair, his personality, and his overall appearance change, he didn't want them to… figure out anything unessary.

Tentatively, Harry took a step outside hi room and started to walk down the stairs, he paused by the portrait once again and looked at the oblivious Lady. Silently he turned to her and spoke. "Milady Black, there are other… guests who have arrived here by the orders of someone else." The painting's eyes snapped open and she stared at Harry when he slightly dipped his head. She nodded, understanding what he said.

"They have not greeted me, they have no business being here." The venom dripped from her voice as she spat in the direction of the kitchen where the noise was coming from.

Nodding, Harry looked in the direction of the 'intruders' ,"I have no hold over them, they are loyal to the one they believe is controlling me. I do not like these… people. I do not want to say mudbloods and mudblood lovers, but that is what they are."

Mrs. Black humpfed in agreement. "We purebloods must stick together." Harry jerked his head in a semi-nod. He wasn't so sure that all purebloods were good and all muggle-borns were bad. He'd just had experiences with the wrong sort.

Harry studied her silently, questioning his sanity, for he had just gotten along with the portrait, something he'd never thought would be possible.

Turning his head back to the bustle in the kitchen, Harry made his way towards the blood traitors. _Gotta stop thinking like a pureblood brat!_ Breathing in, Harry stepped into the kitchen and cleared his throat, determined to burn a hole through the floor with his eyes.

Silence.

Harry knew the pin drop sounding cliché was over rated and hackneyed, but he understood why authors liked to use it, it defiantly fit the situation. The only thing it didn't convey was the fact the pin would have to fall through molasses thick air.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught a flash of red hair. A pang of relief went through his heart, stringing along a grenade of pain. His mate wasn't there, but no need to let the manipulative pawns know anything about that, at least not yet. Harry wasn't sure he would be able to cover up the hole that had been slowly forming since his inheritance. He just didn't want Dumbledore's subordinates to know, they would probably betray Harry to him.

Worry littered his mind, that thought was true, but when did he become so distrustful of others? A voice in the back of his mind, sounding an awful lot like Hermione in lecture mode, spoke, '_Veela are distrustful creatures until they find their mate, they are scared that everyone is out to get their mate of separate the two of them and never let them bond._' Harry inwardly groaned, just what he needed, not only was he bipolar and possible schizophrenic, but he was a _paranoid_ bipolar schizophrenic. Things were just not looking up from him were they?

**Ron's POV**

I looked around the room, we kept landing in the kitchen, but it wasn't like I didn't know my way around. A warm proud feeling filled my chest. Dumbledore had been _personally_ teaching Hermione- my girlfriend- and I attack and defense spells. He hadn't even taught them to Harry yet. When 'Mione asked if Harry was going to receive training Dumbledore replied that he would probably abuse the power. I snorted, he was right though…

I laid my trunk over in the corner by 'Mione's. Harry was already here, Dumbledore had written to them about him. Said they needed to at least pretend to be his friend's a little longer, but he didn't know about the deaths of the two young wizards their age, so just let him think it is a birthday present. I sighed and breathed out. Harry, to be frank, annoyed me more than I would have liked to think possible.

A small sound like a throat being cleared stopped the bustle of the room. I heard mom and Hermione gasp and saw the twins gaping in awe. I moved my eyes towards the stranger and looked him up and down. It was Harry. He had changed so much. My 'best friend' was taller and his skin seemed a darker golden brown. His usually disgusting bird-nest hair hung just long enough to frame his face and bbe pulled back into the ponytail it was currently in. The clothes he wore were not Dudley's hand-me downs, nor were they the clothes 'Mione and I bought for him last year being his 'friends'.

To tell the truth, he looked… hot. And I had not even seen his face yet. I knew for a fact that I am straight so why…? Harry glanced up and I was trapped. The green eyes on his face were bigger and his lips looked extremely kissab-

No, my girlfriend is Hermione. I AM STRAIGHT!!! I glared at Harry, it was his fault for turning cute.

**Hermione's POV**

I tripped out of the fireplace and across the floor, promptly laying down my trunk in the corner. Ron quickly followed my lead. I smiled at my boyfriend lovingly; we had been with each other all summer. Dumbledore thought it best for us to train to protect Harry. He and Ron had some extra lessons, but that's only to be expected, Ron is Harry's best friend and my boyfriend, he has to protect two people, not just one. _But…_ I bit my lip worriedly, _Ron had changed over the summer, I think his mask came off, I didn't know he was so jealous of Harry, but I love him just the same._

A quiet cough came from the doorway. Turning my eyes towards the figure that stood there, I gasped. When did Harry get so HOT!!! I mean, he was cute before, but now he was just… gorgeous.

Glancing at Ron, I noticed his gaze was filled with malice and lust. Shivering, I turned my eyes away from my drooling boyfriend, that was just, well, creepy.

**Harry's POV (ish)**

The twins were the first to recover from the shock, "Harry! How are you?" The twins said simultaneously and swooped in as one body. Harry tried to back away, not trusting them, for they were not breaking up their sentences as usual. Grabbing Harry, the twins hugged him and a wet finger appeared in each ear, leaving a trail of slime when it they were pulled out.

"You learned the wet willy," Harry reported glumly trying to get the spit out of his ears. They grinned at the mention of the muggle trick, then they turned their grins to Harry.

"You know-" Fred said, Harry knew it was him, his voice was half a 'shade' lighter than George's. He himself didn't know what 'shade' meant, but it made sense… kind of.

"-we also learned the wedgie." George continued where his twin left off, leaving Harry to pale and attempt to break away like an escaped convict from two vindictive policemen.

"Fred, George, you will stop that right now and apologize to Harry! Seriously boys, acting like this and you've only seen him for five second…" Mrs. Weasley had finally come out of her stupor to scold the twins, trailing off, she filled the room with incoherent mummers of their disobedience.

"Sorry Har-" Fred started.

"-but we've only practiced on Ron."

"We don't know how-"

"-other people will take it." The grin they sent him, left Harry with shivers going down his spine.

Slipping behind his well placed Gryffindor mask, Harry watched Ron and Hermione make their way towards him. His face was missing something… a smile! Harry grinned, lighting up the dark room, then he watched his two 'friends' flinch at his supposed 'innocence'. A dark muttering started in the corners of his mind, Harry pushed it aside, but by no means made any attempt to stop it.

"H-Hey mate-" Ron began and stopped looking confused at the dark cloud that had flickered across Harry's face, wondering if he had seen it at all. An instinct inside Harry refused to be called 'mate' by anyone but his man. The small little human part of him that had been drugged by the potion quickly used the Slytherin mask he had at hand, skillfully putting the mask on before either of the too noticed. This was going to be a long summer. "H-H-Harry, we missed you this summer. We're just glad Dumbledore helped us with this birthday present."

_In other words, I will be getting no birthday cake. Damn._ Harry smiled, pretending he was please and then it slowly transformed into a teasing grin, "We? Since when did you start talking in plurals, unless you suddenly developed a schizophrenic problem…" He looked pointedly at Hermione. The mudblood blushed so hard that she made weasel's red hair look like a pale pink.

Ron beamed at the blushing beauty and pulled her close to him, "We've been dating all summer." Harry stared intently at the two, finally taking in the changed. Hermione was looking better. That fuzzy bush was now straight golden brown locks half-way down her back. Her skin was smooth and her eyes had a certain sparkle and one could finally see curves on her, unlike the past. Ron on the other had looked atrocious, like the wrong end of a donkey with a permanent blister spell cast on him. Puberty had not been kind, the kid had short up and looked disproportionate, his hair was greasy and his blue eyes looked tainted, not to mention half his race was covered in red and yellow bumps.

Harry fake gasped, "Hermione, you could do better!" He had meant for them to take it as he was joking, but Ron hadn't seen it that way. Which was the right thing to do, seeing as how it was totally the truth. The red-head's eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of _his_ girl.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?!" Ron demanded, trying to pour all his malice and menace into his phrase, but it only sounded silly.

Laughter rang through the room as Harry silently made fun of his 'friend's' stupidity, "No Ron, I was joking. I'm glad for you two. Anyone who knows you both knew this was going to happen."

The boy rolled his eyes and pushed lightly on the mad dog's shoulder before going to hug Hermione. He didn't hate her completely, Harry just couldn't stop thinking of her as a mudblood anymore. Out of all the people in his life, Harry thought Hermione might be the only one that was trying to really be his friend, she was just to innocent to see she was being manipulated that way.

Ron looked like he was about to explode as Harry pulled away from the girl. The red-headed boy grabbed his girlfriend's arm before dragged he away, grumbling something about trunks and unpacking. Harry nodded and waved, the smile slipping from his face as soon as the two left. This was going to be much much much harder than he thought. Turning his back on the two teens Harry made his way to Mrs. Black, he had a question bothering him in the back of his mind for some time now. The blacks were an old dark family, so they mostly likely had parselmouths in their family at one point, which means they might have had some secret room in which he could explore to keep himself away from those horrid encounters with the two lovebirds.

Slowly, he stalked up to the painting, she hadn't screeched since he first arrived, but then again, she hadn't seen the Weasley's. "Mrs. Black, I have a question if you do not oppose me asking one more?"

The painting looked approvingly down at Harry, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if there were any extra rooms in this house, ones that I could go into? If there are I expect them to be guarded with passwords some of them in the language of the snakes?" Harry ended the last bit of the sentence on a lighter note and quickly started to speak as her eyes narrowed, "We Sirius died, he left me the house and the Black name. Though, I have no right to accept the name, I will not refuse the house he has grown up in. Since I do own the house…"

Mrs. Black searched his face for lies before reply, "Black blood. Hiss it."

Harry grinned and opened his mouth, picturing a snake in front of him ,"_**Black Blood**_." Her portrait swung open and he was swept inside into a library that rivaled Hogwarts'. Gaping, Harry let the painting swing shut as he ran to the bookcase. It is not that he was like a Ravenclaw in anyway, but after knowledge being kept from him, Harry wanted to take each and every book he saw and stuff it into his head so no one could ever take it away.

He pulled out old leather bound books and piled them in a circle around an intricately designed green and silver couch. Flicking his wrist, Harry pointed to a corner, transporting his trunk into the secret part of the house before settling into the couch, reading one of the older books. A fire sprung to life in the underused fireplace. He smiled at the warmth acknowledging Keacher's valiant attempts to make Mrs. Black happy, even if that meant making Harry Potter happy.

**IXIX DINNERTIME XIXI**

Harry uncurled his legs, shaking out the pins and needles that had amassed there since the second hour he had been coiled into the couch, reading. Some raised voices had drifted through the walls. He knew that there were silencing charms around the hidden rooms, so for these to be able to penetrate the barrier, they must have been extremely loud. Harry raised his hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose, they had found out he was missing, that must have been it. A tight grin hid a smirk of delight that Harry was flouncing on the inside.

Getting up, he slowly walked forward towards the entrance and stopped. They didn't know where he was, they couldn't stop him. He could stay in here all of summer break and they'd be none the wiser. Grinning, Harry turned and walked through a few rooms to find a separate dining area. "Kreacher!"

A small popping noise indicated the house elf had arrived. "Would you bring me dinner?" The house elf nodded carefully and popped out. Warmth filled Harry's insides and he sat down at the table.

-

"_People only see what they are prepared to see." –Ralph Waldo Emerson_

-

[Sorry it took longer to upload, so I made this chapter longer than normal +3]


	8. Meetins and Friendship

[GAH, I'M SORRY DON'T EAT ME THE COMPUTER WOULDN'T LET ME UPDATE!!!! See the thing is I deleted my internet and then I broke my laptop with the next three chapters on it. Sucks to be me.

Ineedacure: Why thank you. I always thought that Mrs. Black was a bit lonely.

Aw, at least you still study it, some people I know would have just scraped it. :]

There's something wrong with her nerves… that's all I know. :/]

-my sister is in the icu right now, I'm sorry I haven't posted, my comp. died, then my aunt and grandma and now my sister is… I don't know if I can post anything any time soon, I'm sorry

(points above- I wrote that, then tried to continue writing out this chapter, then both my mother and father disappeared to Mexico and Los Vegas respectively. Please forgive this lateness, but I have to take care of my hospitalized sister and the household and work while my parents are away for who knows how long.)

(Thank you QueenOfCats)

[ **my profile will tell you the update progress of you are curious **]

_[Last Time:_

_Harry uncurled his legs, shaking out the pins and needles that had amassed there since the second hour he had been coiled into the couch, reading. Some raised voices had drifted through the walls. He knew that there were silencing charms around the hidden rooms, so for these to be able to penetrate the barrier, they must have been extremely loud. Harry raised his hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose, they had found out he was missing, that must have been it. A tight grin hid a smirk of delight that Harry was flouncing on the inside._

_Getting up, he slowly walked forward towards the entrance and stopped. They didn't know where he was, they couldn't stop him. He could stay in here all of summer break and they'd be none the wiser. Grinning, Harry turned and walked through a few rooms to find a separate dining area. "Kreacher!"_

_A small popping noise indicated the house elf had arrived. "Would you bring me dinner?" The house elf nodded carefully and popped out. Warmth filled Harry's insides and he sat down at the table.]_

Parseltounge- _B_la_h_

**Chapter 8**

_[sorry there is going to be a small summary thingy and what not, then the story will continue on]_

**Narrated – Everywhere/one**

So that's how summer break ended. Harry 'free' in his own sense of the word, moved around the hidden part of the house reading through volume after volume of books that were they, not to mention playing pranks on the uninvited guests (given full back and minor distractions by none other than the notorious Mrs. Black). Of course, the 'guests' thought he had been taken away by Tom Riddle [never liked his mixed up name] and most of them didn't care. The twins, Remus and Hermione cared, but they were too distracted comforting the rest of the 'grieving' Weasley's between interviews that they really didn't have any time to look.

Dumbledore tried to get Fudge to listen to his advise a bit more on how to go about explaining Harry's disappearances i.e. he was actually training and they can't tell the public he is 'missing' because he isn't Albus knows _exactly_ where he is.

The Dursely's were just happy that they didn't have the freak in the house any longer.

The teachers at Hogwarts and the Order were put on high alert to immediately floo Dumbledore if they caught even a whiff of Harry's scent and Snape was forced to lie at more Deatheater meetings.

**Harry's POV**

Looking up and down the platform, Harry sighed. The summer had just gone by so fast, it appalled him, now that he could look back, at the amount of books he had read this summer. He had gone through spells, literature and potions. Remembering the potion he had to take monthly, Harry had memorized the potion by heart and written the instructions down in several different places, along with bottling five, so he wouldn't have to make it for a while (unfortunately there had been an incident with creature, gravity and an octopus. Harry didn't want to know how that happened, but it left him with five instead of ten).

His behavior had changed so much from last year. Shaking his head, he stopped, didn't want to think about it. But his brain continued with the thought. Last year he had thought he was 'free', he had flounced around, showing off, partying relentlessly. He was backing in the 'Dumbledore's Golden Boy' and him being the Savior a heck of a lot, flaunting it all, pigheaded if you must. This summer, he _was_ free, not that fake freedom controlled and manipulated by Dumbledud into the perfect show boy. He was now free, feeling what he wanted, when he wanted.

The boy glanced down at the ground and smiled grimly at the pain piercing his heart at the moment. A stray thought drifted through his head _His mate…_

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose grimly, then sporadically smiled. Did you know that if you smile, it's proven to make you happy? Humming a small tune he had learned from the kids in his childhood, Harry stepped lightly towards the train and-

-into Dumbledore's office. This was **not** how he wanted to start the school year off. Couldn't the old coot have waited until he had actual arrived at Hogwarts with the other students on the train (gasp)? Or better yet, until after the feast?

Harry looked up at Dumbledud and slipped on a mask. His face blank and passive as he waited for an explanation. "Harry, my boy," The old wizard moved and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Where have you been?" Harry shrugged, trying his best to look confused. …and scared, yes scared was good, not to mention worried, maybe overwhelmed.

"Well, I went to bed sir… an- and when I woke up I was here, well not here in this office, but at the platform. I went crazy and checked myself with every dark arts and curse finder 'Mione taught me and nothing." The Headmaster stared at Harry, trying to see through his very transparent lie. Accepting it, for Harry had never lied to him before, why would his 'Golden Boy' start now, the older wizard walked around his desk and sat behind it. "You may go Harry, just stay out of trouble." Ah, there it was. Dumbledore's famous eye twinkle, _one of these days that infernal twinkle will push me over the edge, then we'll see who has that twinkle left in 'em…_ Harry broke of the thought, forced a smile and turned on his heel, leaving the Headmaster's office without a student victim.

Shivers plagued his spine as he hurried away from the Headmaster's office. He didn't even want to know what that man had been thinking. The entire time he was in there he had avoided thinking about how Dumbledore had been looking at him. A slight green started to tinge his face and breakfast was fighting to free itself from the confines of his stomach. At least he knew the allure was working. A wave of nausea flew over him as his thoughts went back to the old man, _Thank god __**that**__ wasn't his mate._

Pausing, Harry stopped. He didn't even know how to find his mate. That sucked big time. Glancing around the school , Harry picked up into a run towards the library. There were certain things he just didn't want to talk to Hermione about. It would be very very awkward.

It was a quiet walk to the library. The usual sounds of humans were long gone echoed as memories past in the hallways of the old school. Even the ghosts weren't wandering around and the teachers were locked up in their rooms getting the last precious hours they could to themselves, which suited Harry just fine, but he didn't notice. Harry stared at each stone he walked past on the wall. There was something beneath them, something, but he couldn't remember, it was just on the tip of his tongue…

Abruptly the wall changed from stone to a wooden door. Startled, Harry stepped backwards, he hadn't even realized that he had arrived at the library. Harry hovered outside of the door for a few minutes before pushing through the library doors.

A dimly lit room cast candle light shadows on his face and the smell of dust and parchment over powered his senses. Running a hand through his hair, Harry slipped it out of the short ponytail it had been in moments before. Sighing, he pulled out his wand. There was no way in hell he'd find what he wanted without a seeking spell. "وجدت كلماتي"

A small assortment of books came flying toward him. Well two books, both of them really really small. Almost like those pocket book things that women pull out in the doctor's office waiting room, those ghastly romance novels that don't leave much to the sexual imagination. Shuddering at the way his brain was going, Harry reached for the two black books before smuggling them both out of the library, not wanting to get caught by the lurking banshee that would cut off his ears and other parts (lower parts) if she caught him taking them even near the portal to the 'outside' world known as the rest of the school.

This time, Harry didn't slowly walk down the corridors taking in each stone, he flew threw the school, barely registering the grey blurs that had flashes of light and green every now and then. He needed to get somewhere where no one else would bother him, he needed to read these books for it seemed everytime he turned around there were new rules to his heritage, new limitations and boundaries from his _kind_. He shuddered at the thought.

There was always the room of requirements…? Harry shook his head, Dumbledud knew about that room and could easily force his way in, but… but he couldn't get into the Chamber now could he? Harry's eyes lit up at the idea. He had always meant to go back there, if only to fix it up. As soon as he thought it, Harry knew it was the truth. The girl's bathroom unfold in front of his eyes and he strode towards the sinks trying to locate the small snake. His eyes locked onto the small serpent and he hissed, "_O_pe_n._"

A soft sound of wet stone scraping against its filled the air as a hole opened up before him. Glancing back at the little reptile he laid down some instructions, "_Y_ou will close this behind me, let no one else i_n_. _E_specially not the headmaste_r._" The little picture nodded and Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The gaping hole filled with darkness, tempting him to jump, seemed to unfurl out into the air, into the sunlight. Harry smiled at this and attributed it to his Vampric side in the Dark Veela.

Stepping forward he fell through the pipes, The sound of stone scraping was pushed into the background as the sound of air ripping past him took over his senses. Harry smiled cruelly, this was fun, he wondered what other death defying acts would be fun… The boy could just imagine the looks on all his 'friends' faces, they would be… priceless. He really had to get a camera to captures the faces of the people around him.

A light chuckle filled the dark space as Harry landed on his feet, as if he'd only jumped up and down. He took a quick survey of the Chamber as torches flittered on, casting shadows behind the boulders that had once been walls. A mischievous glimmer (not sparkle, he'd kill himself before ever become one inch more like Dumbledore) appeared in his eyes as he took out his wand and flicked it over towards the broken stone. A slight shimmer in the air, the kind that one sees over the tar road when it's really hot outside, appeared over the stone, letting the old stone rejoin it's counter parts as the walls and ceiling.

The Dark Veela watched the beauty of the magic a little while before continuing on, he was not here to gawk at the incredible architecture. No, he was here for a different purpose, to use Sal's old rooms to get some quiet…

A small pulsing light stuck to the ridge of his eye. Quickly turning to face it, Harry called upon his core magic to attack… a guide light. _Well, at least it wasn't out to kill him. God knows he had enough of that with Tom and Dumbledud._

Nodding to the orb, Harry followed the light glob. He watched it flutter about as it if were a living faerie luring little muggle children from their beds and off into the forest so changelings could take their place as the children were tested with food and dance. A small grim smile laced the lower half of his face and he continued onward, lost in thoughts of his personality changes. Something told him that these changes weren't just because he was making himself 'ready' for his mate, but that his real personality was also battling for dominance, leaving him highly unstable.

A small crack snaps him out of his thoughts and his eyes flick downward to see his foot breaking a snake skull. Without a hurried tantrum, Harry calmly removed his foot from the head and walked forward with a mask of indifference. His eyes danced with a nervous light and he continued to follow the floating bulb, waiting for the corridor to end.

The abrupt stop was eminent, but it didn't have to consist of him actually running into a wall. With dark mutterings, Harry backed up and looked at what seemed to be a simple red wood door… fastened with powerful wards and preservation spell, of course. Looking around, he noticed that the bulb had gone away, leaving the hallway gloomy and dull from lack of light, shaking his head slightly, Harry turned back towards the door and pushed it open.

A smile graced his lips as he stepped into the room. The wooden door closed silently behind and Harry shivered grateful for the fire in full bloom, roasting wood in the fire place. A small library graced the wall and by the lit fireplace was a plush forest green arm chair. Nodding at the sight, Harry settled down into the chair and pulled out the two books.

The first one was titled _"Dark Lover: Veela's Revenge", _the Dark Veela warily eyed the book, having a flashback to his thoughts before about these being those stupid romance novels women read at the doctor's office.

**IXIXTIMESKIPIXIXI**

Harry's right eye twitched as he tried to coax his mind forth, without bringing the knowledge of the last few hours of trying to read those obsessive Veela fantasy books had wrought. It was a disgusting love story filled with pathetic excuses, murder and greed that was highly uncalled for. Shivering, Harry got up and flicked his hand over towards the two books, both of them incinerated in an instant, not helping.

He glanced down at the magically run digital watch on his hand and grimaced. It was almost time for the feast and sorting- Shit. Harry remembered Alice's words about having to be resorted into the same house as his mate. Sighing, he knew it was Slytherin. That's where the hat had wanted to place him first of all. For this to happen, he should make peace with monsieur Malfoy first. Thinking about it now, all of Draco's views were perfectly agreeable, to any pureblood (like himself) and all his attacks had been instigated by Weasel… He would also have to talk to Lady Zambini about Lily and his heritage, but that was to be saved for another time.

Harry flicked his wrist again and his trunk thudded into the Room of Requirements where a bed was set up, just in case things didn't go well with Malfoy. He glanced at his watch, he could make it on the train and go to the feast with all the other students if he left now. A small glint caught his eye and he growled. He would have to fix his clothes. He couldn't go into a peace meeting in a green wife beater and cargo pants. Sighing, he waved his hands over his body, transfiguring his clothes into a silk green long-sleeved shirt worthy of a noble and matching black formal pants with black leather boots restraining the ends of the pants. Nodding at his reflection, Harry snapped his fingers, apporating (you know, magical transportation) into a men's bathroom stall on the train.

The stall door creaked open slowly, allowing Harry the chance to slip out without drawing attention to himself. He cast a slight notice-me-not charm to make it down the train to the back towards 'Slytherin Territory', without being stopped by his 'friends' or future-allies.

He came to a halt before of the last door in the last train car. The voice of Pansy floated through the entrance. Harry had watched this group before and collected information and Pansy was not one to be trifled with. She had information on everyone and with the glamour masking her true beauty at all time with a pug faced mask and the shallow idiocy cover everyone let down their barriers and secrets in front of her. Then, there was Blaise. Harry had to watch him for different reasons, mostly because he was potential family, they did look alike: tall, dark with striking eyes… Also, Crabbe and Goyle weren't what they seemed either, they were smart for one thing, all their moves were too calculated for anyone to be that stupid and lastly Malfoy was just protecting himself. Everything he did to outsiders was a complete defense mechanism. If course there were others, Millicent or what her name was and Nott, but they were simple and unimportant.

Taking a deep breath, Harry dropped the notice-me-not and knocked on the car door. Silence reigned from the compartment before it slowly slid open revealing ten set of eyes looking at his with masked surprise and fake anger. Harry waited a few second before he lightly leaned on the door entrance to the right, slanting his body so all his weight was on his right shoulder, pushing into the wall, before he drawls, "If you truly wish for me to believe that hate work harder on your masks."

Surprise flitted across all their faces and Harry continued, coming into the compartment, closing and locking the door (pulling up wards and silencing spells) then leaning his back on the door, the air around him with stiff pureblood importance and regality, "Before you kick me out, I wish to offer something: a truce. I know what you are about to say Lordling Malfoy, but I was eleven and you had just insulted the first friend I had ever made and to a mental and physically abused boy who had been starved and never been called anything but Freak and Boy his entire life, that was a big deal." The silence that had settled into the small space was stifling, but Harry took it as an invite to continue.

"Recently, it has come to light, that most things in my life have been a lie. First was that my friends were being paid to be my friends and that Dumblefuck- I mean, Headmaster Dumbledore was control more of my life than he should among other certain things he orchestrated. So now, I ask one Pureblood to another, would you reconsider that offer I foolishly turned away? And before you decide, I wish to inform you, this year I will be transferring into the Slytherin house."

They sat there gaping like fish, their mouths opening and closing trying to comprehend, 'What the hell happened to Potter?'

Harry let them flounder for a few more minutes before nudging them in the right direction with some bait. "I really would like to know your reply, for if you consent, I have something I wish to tell you." Malfoy's eyes narrowed at the suggestion and he pulled out his wand, casting a few identification spells, triple checking to see if there were any listening charms. Harry squirmed as the liquid air feeling squished all over his body. The wings that adorned his back, sticking close under his shirt, tried to flutter out at the magic. Inwardly grimace, Harry pulled them further into his body trying to make them tattoos like the book said he could. A small weight lifted from behind he and Harry assumed her succeeded.

A small nod came collective from the group and Malfoy stood up and held out his hand, "Potter, we have questions, but before you answer anyone of them, we wish to extend our hand in friendship." Harry watched Malfoy, seeing the blonde's eyes calculating, a blank mask settling nicely over his features. Using a smirk worthy of the Malfoy name (or Zabini), Harry shook the pale hand.

"Of course… Draco."

* * *

(I know it's a bit shorter than I usually write, but I thought that was the perfect way to end it.)

Question: **I want to put up a vote** -- I already know who Harry's mate is [I hope you all do too], but would you like his mate to be:

Human

Siren

Veela

Vampyre

Werewolf (this one doesn't really fit his mate but…)

Elf/Fae

A Combination?


	9. Snakes and Goblins

_**Last time:**_

_A small nod came collective from the group and Malfoy stood up and held out his hand, "Potter, we have questions, but before you answer anyone of them, we wish to extend our hand in friendship." Harry watched Malfoy, seeing the blonde's eyes calculating, a blank mask settling nicely over his features. Using a smirk worthy of the Malfoy name (or Zambini), Harry shook the pale hand._

"_Of course… Draco."_

**Chapter 9**

Malfoy blinked in an owlish way before waving to an empty seat across from him, next to Blaise. Harry smoothed out the emotions on his face trying to forget the tingling in his hand when he had shook Draco's. It was the most wonderful fe- interrupting his thoughts; Harry glanced around the compartment and settled on Draco. "Questions?"

Leaning forward slightly, Draco stared at him, "What did you mean by 'From one Pureblood to another'? Is this some ploy so you can use it to retreat when you get what you want from us?"

Harry shook his head and glanced at Blaise. This was not how he wanted to confront his cousin(?), he hadn't even time to confirm it with Gringotts yet. His eyes flickered back to Malfoy. "No, I am a pureblood, though, there is a bit of question on my heritage line exactly, I have yet to go to Gringotts and look over my inheritance. I've only just managed to get away from Bumblebore to talk to you." That would buy him time, but best not to push it too far… "Next?"

"Abuse Po- …Harry. We've been told you were pampered and spoiled all your life-" Draco stopped his sentence watching pure hatred flash across Harry's face.

"If you hadn't noticed the nick-name before, but _Dumblefuck_ thought it would be nice to place me in a muggle house hold, where I'm not related to anyone, with people who thought they could _beat_ the _magic_ out of someone. Plus, I wasn't worth as much to them as their son, so they locked me in a cupboard for my room, letting Dudley (my fat pig of a 'cousin') get the second bedroom for his toys. Not once did I ever get a present or a birthday celebration. I didn't know my name until I went to school and the teacher told me that my name was not Boy or Freak, but Harry Potter. I taught myself to read and write, for I only went to school when allowed, most days I was locked in the cupboard bloodied and bruised. Let's see… have I left out anything?" Harry told his life counting on fingers, trying to list all the abuse he had been exposed to.

"Oh, I forgot, my meals were toilet water, though, that changed I got tap water, they didn't want me catching a disease and contaminating the house, and bread and a meat if I was lucky. But, they would forget to feed me. I was forced to do all the chores in my house by the age of three and to cook all the meals by the age of five. Not once was I told I was a wizard or that my parents were actually killed by Voldemort. I was told they were drunk and killed in a car crash because they were useless; my dad being an alcoholic and my mum being a whore. But here's the real kicker at first they did this because of compulsion spells (I found traces of them on their persons and in the house) but they wore off twelve years ago. …At least they didn't rape me."

_(Yeah… I know it's cruel, don't hate me! I just wanted to have a place in this story so, that his mate would start to truly appreciate the small things in life… learning from Harry. : ] -Wonderland)_

His pause was broken by a tapping in the window, raising his 'wand' (actually a glamour), Harry swished it open and the tawny barn owl tumbled in, hopping onto his lap. Harry was immediately presented with a letter, sealed with a Gringotts seal. Looking at the owl Harry brought it up to eye level. "I'm in the middle of an important meeting, would you mind terrible if I looked at it later tonight after the feast? Giving you time to rest and feed?" A small hoarse hoot came from the owl before he promptly jumped onto Harry's shoulder and fell asleep.

A small cough came from in front of him. It seemed that Draco had come unfrozen. "And lastly Pot- Harry, do you believe that we are stupid? You are a Gryffindor, plain and simple, not a Slytherin." The blonde smirked like he had just beat God at his own game.

Harry returned the smirk with interest, "Ah, well you see, first year I got into a bit of an argument with the sorting hat. See, I had just been told by Hagrid that Voldemort killed my parents and that he was in Slytherin, then I was told that there wasn't a witch or wizard who hadn't gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin- I found out that was wrong the hard way… another story for another day, and finally, you my friend had just rudely insulted my first 'friend' ever. So, when the sorting hat said I would do great in Slytherin… I was protecting myself from danger, if I could just do what everyone predicted, no one would get mad…" Harry drifted off at the edge of his sentence, letting his hand flow in circles, trailing off for him, proving his point.

Again, they stared.

Which, at this point was really starting to get just a tiny teensy-weensy bit annoying. People should be able to sue for being stared at.

Harry coughed, "If you're done…" They snapped back to reality, not one looking embarrassed or shamed, exactly as a Pureblood should look.

A screeching noise announced the train's arrival at Hogwarts. He glanced at the Slytherins, "I tell you more later," Harry smirked before continuing, "Or I'll leave you in the dark. Either way you won't have your stuffed dragon to help you out." A small flicker of recognition went through Draco's eyes as Harry waved goodbye, leaving the compartment door, before apparating into Hogwarts.

Again, he had to wait and there was staring. Granted, not a lot, but two onyx eyes that looked into his soul, trying to worm their way into his mind to see his thoughts, Harry looked away, not revealing his plans.

There he was, the great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived, sat in the middle of the Great Hall between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables on a lone chair, waiting for the sorting to began, which of course brought more eyes, but he was getting used to them and would have to too, after all, Slytherins are always the center of attention. Ron and Hermione hadn't approached him yet, but he could feel the anger and frustration drip off the boy without even looking at him and Harry just knew Hermione would be calming down her boyfriend to the best of her ability without prostituting herself in the Great Hall, now when they got back in private- Harry cut off the thought as fast as he should so an image wouldn't imprint in his mind.

Dumbledore cleared his throat in an attempt to grab the attention of the students. The crowd slowly peeled their eyes away from their Savior and looked up reverently at Dumbledore. "Another year has come and another round of students has come. I wish for all of _you_," At this, Dumbledore gave Harry a pointed look, "to take your seats for the sorting."

He nodded slowly as if to get ready to comply then, sat up straighter and waited for his old head of house to come in with the new batch of students. He tugged his crest-less robes unconsciously, drawing attention to the lack of Gryffindor insignia to Dumbledore. The headmaster's twinkle faltered and he opened his mouth just as Minerva called out, "Aban, Calib." Harry cocked his head to the right and raised his right eyebrow challenging the old fool to interrupt his younger lover and face the cat's wrath.

"Ravenclaw," The hat's declaration broke the testing silence between the two wizards and their attention was focused back onto the children with last names from A-Z. Minerva closed the scroll that listed all the new students and gracefully stalked over to the stool that supported an old sorting hat. Just before she grabbed it the same raspy voice used only for the school poems and the four house name's called out, "Harry Potter – it's time for your sorting." Another silence graced the Great Hall with it's presence before every person, again, looked at the Harry. He stood with an air of certainty, making sure his glamour was still in check before moving forward, only to be stopped by a shout from a certain redhead a few seconds later.

"Harry is in Gryffindor, he can't be sorted."

The dark haired Dark Veela turned to look at the pawn, "Ron, my name was called therefore I must go." His voice resonated with formality and finality. The red head blinked and continued to make protests that Harry blocked out, before twisted to glide once more to the sorting hat.

His steps echoed through-out the hall and heads turned as he passed. Shuffling up the steps onto the 'stage' where the teachers were set along with the stool, Harry's heart beat a little faster. He wasn't nervous, more like flustered, he'd be closer to his mate, he wouldn't know who it was yet, Harry had to wait months before that ever allowed him to confirm it, but he would be in a closer proximity and that was all that was needed to make him feel flustered. Harry realized that he had come to a stop in front of the stool, he shot a crooked smile at his old head of house before sitting down and waiting. Slowly, the hat fell onto his head, the cloth surrounding his hair, fitting tightly, for the hat _was _made for the heads of first years.

_Hello Mr. Potter. How have you been?_

_Well, Thank you, yourself?_

The old hat gave a hoarse chuckle, _As well as an old hat can be. Finally ready to be with your mate?_

_Yes._

_Well lets see-_

_I know he's in Slytherin._

_Well, yes, might as well get on with it._

The same scratchy voice that had just raided his mind drew a small breath before bellowing out, "Slytherin!"

The same uncomfortable silence blanketed the hall as it had only seconds before. Harry got up stiffly and nodded to his old and new heads of house, releasing the sorting hat into McGonagall's hand. Fluently, Harry started to glide over to his new house's table when a red head called out… again. "Traitor! I always knew you were a slimy git! You-" Whatever Ron was going to say was cut off by Hermione convincing Ron to sit down and eat, which the cherry-color faced red head did, glowering as he unceremoniously stuffed everything in sight down his throat.

A dull murmur worked its way up in the Great Hall and obsidian eyes followed his every move. Harry inwardly squirmed, but a Slytherin doesn't show weakness to others, just to ones on his side, therefore, Harry put on a smirk and came to a halt next to Draco and Blaise, "Mind if I drop in?"

The blonde looked him over coolly, but his eyes were filled with disbelief as he made room for Harry, "You really did it, Potter, I did not know if you had it in you."

"Thanks for the vote of support, Draco, I really appreciate it." Harry fired back lightly in the banter.

Two grunts from Draco's other side came from to caveman, Harry accepted that as their approval. Pansey turned and looked him over, Harry recognized the calculating look in her eyes as a light shallow and ditsy voice filled the air, "So you're a snake huh?"

"I'm sure you've observed more than that, love." Harry slipped out a pet name he'd been using for over 4 years in the Muggle 'underworld'. No use hiding who he was anymore.

Pansey looked at him strangely, cocking her head, then nodded before she turned to talk to Bulstrode (however you spell her name it still sounds like a toad, a magnificent toad) who sat next to her. Parkinson's look triggered a chain reaction with Draco and Blaise, who immediately turned to look at the presumed shallow girl they had previously thought of no consequence. Harry knew the look in their eyes and found it highly amusing that they were filing away that bit of information to re-evaluate their beliefs at a later time.

The dull mummer that Harry had assumed would continue for some time reduced to a silence abetted by Dumbledore for his Feast Speech (as Harry had dubbed it). "Welcome back to Hogwarts my children, it's time to clear out your heads of the cobwebs of summer and open them to the fresh new information of the new term. First, I'd like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden and Filch has a new improved list of banned items that will be listed on the back of your class schedules. I'd like to point out to the older years that going to Hogsmede[any which way that damn town is actually spelled] is a privilege that has to be earned and can easily be taken away be a teacher, a prefect, head boy or girl, Argus and Myself."

The oh-so-great-bumbling-wizard raised his arms over his head and said, "Behc Jigbi Bloosh."

A feast filled the table, but Harry immediately recognized the differences between the feast at the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor one.

The table of red and gold was over flowing with heaps of food meant for those who, either needed to eat an elephant a day or just over ate on a daily basis.

The table of silver and green filled up with plates that had one layer, all elegantly placed on the dishes, each dish probably cost as much as Harry could sell his autograph for, not to mention, the food tasted better.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as the differences ran through his head, all pretty much adding up to Slytherins had good manners… Gryffindors, not so much.

The Slytherin table was mostly silent during the feast, he remembered the explaination in first year that Ron had 'figured-out', all Slytherins were took stuck up to talk. Glancing around the table, he took in the signs of, abuse wouldn't be the word, but heavy expectations. Once the dinner plates and the dessert trays had been taken away, the Prefect got up and started to call the first years to him, Harry flicked his eyes over to Draco. "Password?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, "And what makes you think I know?"

"Please, you wouldn't let them _not_ tell you. In fact, you probably told them what the password was." Harry replied.

"Well…" Draco paused and let his audience come to their own conclusions. "The code word is Tempest."

Harry nodded and got up, heading for the dungeons door. "I don't suppose you actually know where you're going?"

Harry glanced at the blonde again, "I know where it is, I've already been in there." He let a mysterious smirk drift across his face.

Surprise and frustrated confusion crossed Draco's face as Harry disappeared around the corner, heading to the dungeons.

"Tempest," the word left Harry's cherry lips before the wall moved open and allowed him access to the silver and green dudgeon common room allotted to Slytherin. He stepped through the portal quickly and allowed the hole to close up behind him. Delighted, Harry realized that he had the whole place to himself. Time to find a place to sleep-

A bulletin board caught his eye… assigned rooms. _Shit, how am I going to explain my habited to- _Harry glanced down at the paper, _Draco Malfoy. Well I can't say I'm not happy with the choice…_

Ignoring any lingering unwanted thoughts, Harry quickly read on where his room was and moved towards the stair case that took him to the tower room, he and Malfoy were to share. His thoughts wandered to the future and his mate. Snapping out of it when he nearly ran into the door, Harry shivered, the pull was getting stronger, he growled softly to himself, he couldn't find his mate until he came into his inheritance, it was just so frustrating!

The door blew upon do to the pent up aggravation Harry was letting out. He walked in and stopped and slowly looked around the room. There was a mini common room set up and three doors, two of which had Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy written in silver cursive and between them another door, which Harry assumed led to the bathroom, which mostly likely connected the two rooms.

Walking over to the door that was lined with his name Harry opened it wide-

-and the entire room was like a big white glowing page nothing. Squinting Harry realized that they Slytherin's got to customize their rooms. Prats; keeping this all to themselves! Closing his eyes, Harry imagined his room. Muggle band posters lining the walls a soft fluffy mattress on the floor covered with a black comforter. A big screen TV was mounted on the wall, and the wall to the right of it was open with a window. He had a black cherry wood dresser with an iPod stereo on top of it ready and waiting for him to plug in his original iPod nano **(not those stupid shaky ones the original small ones I hate those)**.

A wooden desk, to match his dresser, was tucked in the corner and a black laptop with some stickers on it was settled there, straight from his trunk, which Harry found up against the wall, long ways, so it went up instead of side to side. A black cushioned chair sat infront of his desk near a window and Hedwigs cage. Reminding himself about the Gringotts letter in his pocket, Harry pulled out the envelope and crossed over to the chair.

Harry stared hard at the envelope. He couldn't remember if he had sent out a letter or if he was just imagining that he had. Eyeing the seal suspiciously, the dark veela flicked opened the dry seal and let the letter tumble out, landing lightly on his lap.

He flicked his eyes to the dark green writing, _well, it's not like the goblins will admit if they made a heritage mistake, they'll go along with it as if they knew, but didn't want to interfere. Or that it was their idea._

The letter's ink winked up at his to take his attention to it's words, looking down again, Harry started to read.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have not recently had you blood tested for Inherited powers, blood, or material possessions/lordships._

_Also, it is imperative you come down to look at vault number 131 as according to part of the will left by Mr. & Mrs. Potter, it is to be shown to you._

_We would like to inform you that a representative will be arriving tomorrow at 8.30 a.m. to bring you to Gringotts so we may run all the appropriate tests._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

_Manager of the Book_

_Manager of the Accounts_

_Lord of Stonewall_

**(Okay, I know it's short, but I want tie the rest up in next chapter, so I need you to VOTE. I won't write the next chapter unless you vote. I REPEAT I WON'T POST/WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS YOU VOTE at least 5 votes. That's a relatively small number. :3)**

* * *

Okay, So far here's the vote for the mate status, as you can see, Vampyre and Werewolf are out, but I have at least one vote for everything else and a combo suggestion –points below- so if you would all be kind enough to you know, vote for _**one**_ I would thank you all. [it looks like it should be siren, but I want to wait until I get at least a three point lead with one of them. Anyways, Harry's mate's inheritance can be pushed off for awhile. I have special plans for that.]

Mate:

Elf/Fae: 2 **-1**

Veela: 1

Siren:2

Human:1

Combo: Siren + Elf/Fae -- 1

Vampyre: 0

Werewolf: 0


	10. Family Matters

To:** sess18**: dunno yet, I'm just going to go with the flow and whoever gets on top well…

**TO EVERYONE IT'S IMPORTANT: **Okay guys Argo had some good questions. Harry got resorted into the house of his mate, because (if his mate has a creature inheritance) he hasn't come into his inheritance yet (pun slightly intended), therefore, he can't be resorted yet, so Harry gets stuck with the re-sort-ment, plus he was meant to be in Slytherin anyways, and I will damn well get him there.

Also, his mate isn't 100% pure creature, he's a mix of stuff and I will get into intricate detail in the story later, but the different bloods have different inheritance dates. (So if his mate has creature blood and human blood. I thought he would come into his inheritance on his 1/2 birthday, in between the two pure inheritance dates. Harry on the other hand is pure creature.

As for his personality, some people like the change and some hate it, but right now his personality is being stripped to the bare evil minimum BECAUSE OF THE POTIONS. I just have to remind myself of that too sometimes, so for right now, his personality is unstable, but as soon as he gets his mate…

Lastly, if Harry ends up submissive, I don't want him to go all 180 and change completely for his mate, but he might get a little softer or at least keep his good fashion sense that he has now.

**Hope that's cleared up.**

**(Lastly Alice is Alice. And she sucks at grammar, like me. Deal)**

_Last Time:_

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have not recently had you blood tested for Inherited powers, blood, or material possessions/lordships._

_Also, it is imperative you come down to look at vault number 131 as according to part of the will left by Mr. & Mrs. Potter, it is to be shown to you._

_We would like to inform you that a representative will be arriving tomorrow at 8.30 a.m. to bring you to Gringotts so we may run all the appropriate tests._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

_Manager of the Book_

_Manager of the Accounts_

_Lord of Stonewall_

**Chapter 10**

The morning rays lightly flitted through the window and landed on the face of a sleeping Dark Veela. Said boy was sprawled out indignantly over the mattress that was splayed on the floor. Small flashing numbers (7.30a.m.) accompanied by music from D'espairsRay tried to wake the sleeping rock.

A slight moan escorted a hand out from the black comforter, clicking the off button, while he simultaneously pushed himself up off his mattress. He had to get ready for the meeting. Glancing at the light from the alarm clock, Harry groaned at the time, thinking it utterly absurd to be up this early on a weekend.

_(__*****Every give a round of applause to **__**KawaiiNekoDesuYo**__**my beta!!! :D***)**_

Fifteen minutes later Harry was dress and ready to go. He had pulled on some black business pants, a grey graphic tee with multi-colored thread designs over it, a suit jacket, some sneakers, and a pile of silver rings, necklaces and earrings. Smiling at himself in the mirror from the bathroom, Harry softly padded back to his room. He tugged the bottom of his hair into a natural bed-head hair the girls (and hopefully guys) thought to be cute. Shaking his head at the disturbing thought, Harry glanced around the room, eyes locking onto the clock. Only a minute until-

BANG

Harry blinked slowly, trying to get the white light from his eyes to dull into color, while simultaneously trying to breathe out all this panic inhaled smoke that had been emitting from the spot where a small goblin stood.

Getting up, the dark Veela mumbled something about goblins and their need for attention. The small creature just grinned wickedly at Harry sending a disturbing shiver up his spine and suddenly the boy felt scared for all future children he might have. (why?)

"Mr. Potter- your hand, so we may be on our way." Griphook extended his clawed fingers as he explain and Harry's eyes shifted between them and the bathroom door.

He was sorely tempted to wake up Draco and scare the living daylights out of him, but he wasn't that cruel in the morning and frankly there wasn't time, for the wretched creature grabbed his hand, yanking him through space into the bank.

Harry's stomach turned as he landed in the bank. A slightly green hue tinged his face before he collected himself. Straightening his jacket, Harry turned to the two other goblins waiting at the doorway. "Mr. Potter, would you please follow us?"

Nodding, Harry trailed after the two glad to leave Griphook behind. "Will you two be over seeing my tests?"

The goblin on the right shook his head no, while the goblin on the left replied, "No, that's to be left up to our superior who you will meet within a minute, would you please step in here?" Harry eyed to door way they had stopped at before walking through it. "This is where we will take our leave; one of our superiors should be in with a minute to assist you."

Harry acknowledged the information and sat down studying the small room. There were two couches and a table and though the room was small a ceiling went up forever. The teen looked at his nails and started to think about his family. If what that letter was saying, he really had family left, but wouldn't that mean the somewhere along the line Lily had cheated on James…? A tightening in his chest alerted him that he might start crying soon. Sucking in a breath, Harry attempted to calm down; it would do no good to be in hysterics with goblins around.

A knock came on the door, effectively startling Harry out of his thoughts. A small goblin walked in, his clothes a bit richer in material and sat opposite to Harry. "My name is Hackclaw, I will be overseeing this whole affair; Pleased to meet you Monsieur." The goblin raised his hand expectantly.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Hackclaw." Harry extended his hand out to meet the Hackclaw's.

"Now, let's get down to business. We have to run a Heritage test, a Inherited powers test, or material possessions/lordships test. Which would you like to have run first?"

A reply came immediately from the young dark Veela, "I would like a heritage test and please use the Cammiara Robisque potion."

Hackclaw raised an eyebrow, "Why that particular one?"

Harry glared lightly at the goblin, "You know why, but if I must explain, it tells exactly what events lead to…" he trailed off, using his hand to signal what he was alluding to.

The goblin nodded and sighed, "I know how it works with those pureblood families." Harry's eyes snapped up and narrowed at the goblin, "You know that potion also tells you what lord titles you have access too. Of course we have a potion in stock; I will get it and be back as quick as I can. I am sorry for the inconvenience of not having it near-by." Hackclaw moved off the couch and out the door disappearing before Harry could question thegoblin.

Fantasies ran rampant through his mind trying to figure out how and who he was born to. Harry moved a hand over his face and shook his head stopping the thought process. He would just wait here quietly for Hackclaw to come back and then he would know in only a few minutes…

Five minutes

Fifteen minutes

Forty minutes

Harry stood up ready to leave. He had been left in the small room for over an hour without and heads or tails of the goblin. Then, the door burst open with Hackclaw hobbling in holding a goblet filled with a light blue and silver liquid. Harry sat down and pretended to look bored and that he had sat down the entire time.

"Sorry for the wait, the batch was just being finished up as I arrived."

Harry looked at the goblin with an uncaring look and opened his mouth, "May we please move on."

Hackclaw nodded and grabbed a small intricate dagger that appeared on the table near where he had set the goblet. He took out a small sheet of parchment a lightly dipped it into the cup before placing the curiously dry parchment on the table. Handing the dagger to Harry, Hackclaw instructed, "Now, prick your finger with the knife and let a drop of blood fall into the goblet, then another onto the parchment."

Following the instructions, Harry let the silver blade cut into the skin on his finger to get at the blood below. Slowly a drop of blood welled up on his skin and he let it drop into the cup, repeating the process on the parchment.

A silver mist appeared over the goblet and started to roll down the sides of the cup. It reached the table and slowly crept over towards the parchment, before forming into coherent words on the page. Harry waited until the last of the mist had settled into word before picking up the paper to look at what it said.

_**(okay guys here it is, this is even a surprise from my beta so, enjoy, though it's a bit messed up :3 ~Wonderland)**_

**_(I would like to thank QueenOfCats for telling me that it is Zabini not Zambini. I am sorry, I forgot. Thank you!)_**

_Family:_

_Mother(s): __Pythia__ Zabini_

_Father(s): James Potter and Severus Snape_

_Carrier: Lily Potter nee Evans nee Zabini (twin)_

_Sibling(s): Blaise Zabini (twin)_

_Lordships:_

_Zabini_

_Potter_

_Prince (Snape) – family assets frozen for current lord can be given to younger heir_

_Black_

_2__nd__ for Malfoy by default from Black_

_Slytherin_

_Raveclaw_

_Gaunt (Riddle)_

_Explainations:_

_Last four months of 7__th__ year._

_James Potter and Severus Snape (Prince) were going out_

Harry blanched at the first line going white and fell back onto the couch. For a solid minute he questioned his sanity before looking back at the paper and continuing on.

_Pythia__ Zabini had been dared to go around as Severus Snape for a day under the polyjuice potion. Earlier that day Severus Snape had been knocked out so there wouldn't be two of them running around. So when James Potter ran into __Pythia__ Zabini-turned-Severus-Snape, he went to snog his boyfriend which lead to other things…_

Harry's eyes quickly went farther down the paper not wanting to learn what had happened between the two men or man/woman and his father.

_A two months later __Pythia __Zabini found out she was pregnant with twins by James Potter. Because she had made a polyjuice potion of Severus Snape (a vampyre) it was like she had been bitten by one during her pregnancy turning her into a Vampyre gene carrier. She told her twin sister (Lily), that she was pregnant (only with one, not two) by James and was wondering if she should tell him. Lily, who had a sick infatuation with James cursed her sister to a life of two decades without lasting love and took one of her children (not knowing there were two) through another spell, making Lily pregnant with one of the polyjuice made twins. Also, Lily cast obliviate on her twin making sure the woman did not know the father of her children or that Lily had stolen her child. The curse that caused life without lasting only skimmed her shoulder effectively cutting off the long lasting effects (should be wearing off soon). Lily then went to James telling him that she was pregnant with his child. _

_James, not sure how to take it, did a test to see if the baby was related to him (which is was), was then forced to marry Lily, simultaneously breaking up with Severus Snape, who didn't get along with Lily since 6__th__ year due to her creepy infatuation with his_ _boyfriend._ _James withdrew from the world, depressed that he had been separated from his love. Lily eventually gave birth and the two parents died on Halloween when Tom Riddle came to their residence to find his heir. Dumbledore killed the two Potters and tried to kill Harry in hopes of kill Tom, but Tom didn't die his soul was forced back into one of his broken pieces. _

_On the other hand, Severus Snape, withdrew to the company of Mr. Riddle and wasn't seen until he went to Dumbledore after he was betrayed by James (who also sought the company of Mr. Riddle against the orders of Lily). __Pythia__ Zabini eventually gave birth to Blaise only a few minutes behind her sister, leaving Harry as the first born child._

Harry lay slack jawed on the couch staring at the sheet of paper. That had to be the most messed up birth circumstances anyone anywhere ever had. Glancing at Hackclaw he held up a finger, "I'm not quite done yet."

_Creature Blood:_

_James Potter: Veela_

_Severus Snape: Vampyre_

_Pythia__ Zabini: Vampyre_

_Vampyre and Veela blood combined to make Dark Veela blood or Siren Blood_

_The overdose of Vampyre made it Dark Veela blood._

Composing himself in his dazed state of shock, Harry managed to stutter out a few things to the goblin, "One, I don't want/need to know how much I own. Two, I would like to get the Prince assets unfrozen. Three, any and all lord titles I can claim now would be nice, along with the heir rings. Lastly, can you make a copy of this paper for you to keep on file; I would like to take this page back with me."

"Of course, please wait again." The goblin pulled out another piece of parchment and efficiently pried a drop of blood from Harry's hand, before leaving to gather the correct rings for Harry's lordships and heirship _(I don't know the actual word… sorry guys ~Wonderland)_.

The young Dark Veela sat stunned, not really thinking of anything, while waiting for the goblin to come back, and when Hackclaw did show up Harry stumbled through the entire process in a haze, accepting the lordships Black, Potter, Prince, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin along with the heirships of Gaunt (Riddle) and Zabini. Rings glistened on his fingers as he slowly staggered out of Gringotts, the Heiritage paper in his pocket, allowing Griphook to drag him back to the apparition area and eventually back to his bed room. "Night-Night M'lord," the little demon whispered as Harry crawled into his bed to sleep, one phrase resounding in his head over and over again:

_I have family…_

**(Points to whoever guesses where I got Ms. Zabini's first name from)**

**[**I don't really want to turn this into Harry!invicible so it's not going to be, just he's gonna have money for cloths... yeah**]**

_**Mate:**_

Okay, b/c of no votes Siren and Human are out.

Veela, Elf, Elf/fae + Vampyre, Elf/Fae + Siren, and Werewolf all have one, out.

Vampyre has only two, out.

**FINAL VOTE: CHOOSE BETWEEN ELF/FAE OR ELF/FAE + WEREWOLF**

_Or I might end up compromising anyways._

Elf/Fae: 3

Elf/Fae + Werewolf: 3

Elf: 1

Combo: Siren + Elf/Fae: 1

Veela: 1

Siren:

Human:

Elf/Fae + Vampyre: 1

Vampyre: 2

Werewolf: 1


	11. Double Bubble Toil and Trouble

Ineedacure: haha, it's okay, everything is slowly getting better so… :D (I totally ripped the name from another fic, which I absolutely adore! Plus, it defiantly fits.)

Justanotherharmlessprankster: Why thank you (it's one of mine too!)

**Sakura Lisel**** had a good point. IMPORTANT READ~**

James isn't exactly the smartest drop in the bucket and from what I gather with Sirius as a playboy, I took him for one too, meaning he was no stranger to waking up drunk in bed with a naked girl. Of course he stopped when he and Severus had their little trysts, but you know teens don't stop drinking once they're hooked… just saying. Plus I needed it to work for my story. Also, it's disgraceful for someone to have a child out of wedlock, more so in the olden days, which is where their moral base is more set (do you feel like that's how purebloods would think, I do) so that's why James _had_ to marry her and Pythia ended up marrying some random (and now dead) man and Severus alone -cries-

_Last time:_

_The young Dark Veela sat stunned, not really thinking of anything, while waiting for the goblin to come back, and when Hackclaw did show up Harry stumbled through the entire process in a haze, accepting the lordships Black, Potter, Prince, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin along with the heirships of Gaunt (Riddle) and Zambini. Rings glistened on his fingers as he slowly staggered out of Gringotts, the Heiritage paper in his pocket, allowing Griphook to drag him back to the apparition area and eventually back to his bed room. "Night-Night M'lord," the little demon whispered as Harry crawled into his bed to sleep, one phrase resounding in his head over and over again:_

_I have family…_

**[ I must admit, I'm having a bit of trouble with the characters in this chapter, so I'm sorry if everyone is a teensy (or really really) off. ~Wonderland ] **

**Chapter 11**

**[Everybody give a clap for OxyG who has become my new beta!]**

[check below -- Mate's race has been decided]

Small rays of light filtered through the fake window and slowly coaxed Harry's eyes into opening. Sitting up, Harry let the emptiness of thoughts overwhelm his mind, refusing to think of his messed up heritage. Shuddering, thoughts started to trickle back into his head, much to his disappointment.

Glancing at the calendar, Harry confirmed it was Saturday. There was so much he had to do and plan… Sighing and running a hand through his bed head, Harry got up to get ready for the day.

Pulling off his pajamas, Harry wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist and walked into the bathroom. He found his way to the shower and turned on the steaming hot water. Once in, Harry allowed his lips to curl into a smile as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth melting over his skin. He breathed in the minty scent his shampoo left in the air and finished, smiling and feeling better than he had in ages.

As he dried himself and moved toward the dresser, Harry tried to think of how he should break it to his family. A small worried frown tilted his lips and he decided telling Blaise first would probably be the smartest choice. From then on he could use his brother to help calm his mother and new Head of House together, seeing as how his twin had known the two most of his life.

While struggling to find the right clothes, Harry let his mind try and work out how he would tell his brother… since they were brothers he should have the same fate their genes brought. Groaning, the Dark Veela raked through the new information and tried to re-work his strategy. Harry turned to the mirror and inspected his outfit**;** he had to make a good impression on his brother. Eyeing his outfit, Harry glanced at the light-blue-almost-white poet shirt with silver stitching that gleamed in the light, then down at his semi-formal black slacks and standard black shoes **((unfortunately I am not up to date on men's footwear, so imagine something cool ~Wonderland))**.

Harry nodded slightly in approval at his choice and the mirror agreed. He threw a glance at the clock and looked at the time 9.28 AM [*]. He knew the Slytherins got up earlier than most out of habit. His eyes glassy in thought, Harry stared at the wall before moving. With a small sigh, the Dark Veela picked up his heritage paper and turned to the door, making his way down to the common room in search of his twin. Now was as good as any time to tell him, and it left the whole day to plan for the other two.

Harry's walk to the common room advanced in silence. The echoes of his steps taunted him and the boy forcibly tried to block them out. At the last stair, his eyes snapped up and he slipped into the common room, slinking into the shadows where he stood unnoticed.

Taking this rare moment of being overlooked, the Dark Veela stared at his brother. The boy was sitting in a chair talking with three other Slytherins. His eyes took in the cinnamon skin and blue eyes, along with the silky black hair. Searching the hair quickly, he found no green tinting, a smile graced his lips, he remembered how happy he'd been when the green finally faded from his hair.

If someone had stuck the two next to each other before their inheritance, they wouldn't have looked similar to each other at all, but now… they looked the same but different. One wouldn't notice they were related unless they knew, then all the similarities came out, their bone structure from the Potter line and their long and delicate fingers from the Prince line and their noses from (he suspected) the Zabini line. Harry obviously got his eyes from the Zabini line since his mother's sister had them, but Blaise's... Harry turned a critical eye on the boy, might be from their mother… No matter, the cinnamon Slytherin finally realized someone had been staring and locked eyes with Harry. Motioning slightly, Harry tried to wave his brother over.

A small calculating look passed over Blaise's face before he rose and went to join Harry. A quick motion to his lips and a jerk of his head in the direction in which they would go to talk let Blaise know he wasn't to speak until he and Harry arrived at their ___impromptu _destination.

Quickly turning right, Harry hissed something in parseltounge and a doorway opened in the wall. Stepping in, Harry waited at the entrance until his brother emerged from the doorway and closed the room behind him. Harry twisted slightly to find the blue-eyed teen treating him with way and fearful -albeit skillfully hidden- glances, compulsively Harry gave his nervous twin a smile.

"I'm not kidnapping you, so you don't have to look at me like I'm a rapist. No offense, that would be disgusting if I did it with you," Harry chuckled at the wary gleam in his brother's eye. Before the other boy could talk, Harry continued while the two sat down.

"What I am going to tell you is very surreal and you most likely won't believe me, but I have proof, which I will show you after." Taking a breath, the boy continued on, "James Potter and Severus Snape were in a relationship-" a small snicker interrupted him, but was quickly silenced by a copy of Snape's Glare Promising Endless Torture and Mauling # 7, "-except they kept it a secret. Well, Pythia Zabini had been dared by her friends to polyjuice as Snape, but no one could find out it was her, otherwise, she had to walk the Great Hall naked which would bring disgrace to her family. Anyways, they locked Snape away and she took the polyjuice, and later that day James and Pythia ended up doing the nasty things my mind doesn't even want to think about the possibility of, especially since she was in Snape's body. Since Snape is actually a Vampyre, Pythia became a gene carrier, passing the genes onto her children along with James Potter's Veela genes. So, two months later, Pythia finds out she is pregnant with twins and tells her twin sister Lily Evans nee Zabini. Lily, only knowing of one child, then cursed Pythia to forget her first child, which was quickly switched into Lily's stomach and grew there and…" Harry trailed off looking at the shock, disgust, horror and disbelief his brother had rolling over his face.

"Look it's much easier to read my Heritage test paper, I thought it might be more comforting to hear from me but-" Breaking off, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the history, giving it to Blaise to read **(it's in chapter 10 if you need a recap of what it says)**.

Harry watched Blaise's eyes widen in dismay and revulsion. The slight emotions that flittered across the boys face amused him Harry to no end. When his Blaise finished, he slumped in his seat, letting the paper float lightly onto the coffee table. Looking up at Harry he grimaced, "I never wanted to imagine that. I never knew I never wanted to imagine that. James Potter and Snape." A shudder ran through the twins.

A comfortable silence reigned between the two before Blaise glanced up. Sighing heavily, he breathed out, "Harry, getting to know each other will take too much time and since I'm assuming that you want my help with mother and our other not so dearly departed father, we have to do the twin bonding quite fast." With quick glance at Harry, this was confirmed by a nod. Breathing out, Blaise took out his wand and turned towards Harry, "I'm going to cast a spell, that will let us, quickly relive the other's life and thoughts; by the end of this we should be able to speak like the Weasley twins, if we wanted. Unfortunately, we both have to be willing and this is a bit of dark magic, so if you have any hesitation…"

Standing up Harry looked at his twin and glanced over his face, seeking any ill intent; finding none he nodded and said solemnly, "I trust you."

Flicking his wand, Blaise created white lights, bonding as chains to both their hearts and minds while calling out, "Credo Preteritus **[**]**"

_**(I'm just going to do one Happy scene and one Sad/Horror scene each, maybe later I'll add more)**_

_Blaise __saw a____small boy of three years (__he knew through Harry's memories the boy was almost six, but he was so small…) reach toward the stove, cooking what seemed to be breakfast from the bacon scent, lingering lightly in the air. A gigantic ball of meat walked in with a smaller version of right behind him along with a horse face women. The man took one look at the young Harry and his face contorted with rage, turning an ugly maroon as he started to shout. "Boy! I thought I told you to be done by now__!__" The smaller version of Harry was so startled that the pan tipped over and fell on him, after only a few minutes of heating (fortunately not burning him, but just hurting)._

_Harry stumbled to apologize, but Vernon was apocalyptic. Blaise closed his eyes before the the first sound of flesh against flesh thudded through the air. He cowered in a small corner trying to block out the sounds of beating, the yells of rage, the screams of the tortured and the thoughts of a panicking young boy. One thought would bother Blaise forever__**:**__ "Not the branding iron."_

- _-_

_Blaise watched with haunted eyes one of the few times, Harry was locked in the cupboard all day, without being bothered. Truly it was a godsend in the hell, but that made it worse. Critically, he watched as Harry hummed the 'Happy Birthday' tune to himself, smiling lightly. One of the spiders he lived with decided to jump across the space to the other side, catching the young boy's attention as the little spider fell short. Harry chuckled lightly, his laughter sending joyous waves into the air as he helped the spider scramble to the other side. Blaise watched his twin find amusement in the spider webs and the way the shafts of light from the cupboard lit up the dust dancing all around the small interior. A smile threatened to appear on the older boy's mouth at his brother's naive elation._

_--------_

_Harry __smiled blatantly at his cute four-year-old twin as the small boy danced around what Harry assumed to be the backyard at night, laughing happily at all the little firefly lights. The full moon twinkled down from the sky onto the figures. Harry relocated his eyes from his brother to his… mother. The twin radiated happiness, sing some sort of Gaelic song at the moon, dancing together. Harry laughed and joined in the circle, trying to be a part of this moment, they danced and swirled until the moon felt gently past the horizon and the sun catapulted into the sky._

- _-_

_The small six year old boy looked up quietly and tugged at his mother's dress. He didn't understand why his mother never talked to him anymore or played with him. An arm reached out and effectively shoed him away. Harry felt loneliness melt off his brother in waves. A determined look came into the smaller child's eyes and Harry gazed warily. "Mum," The small voice cried out, a bit of the boy's desperation bled into the words. "Mum, I just want you to know I love you and I hope you love me to still." Blue eyes watched the woman hungry for affection. Tears filled Blaise's eyes as his mother didn't answer with I love you. What had he done to make his mother stop loving him so? Harry watched as the little boy filled with self-loathing and hatred for the men invading his house. Before they came around his mother had loved _him_! The young Blaise turned as he face scrunched up and ran up the stairs towards his bedroom._

The two stepped back gasping before simultaneously falling to the floor. They gazed at their twin in silence and the quiet of the room eventually drove them to talk, "So you saw…" It was lame. Obviously they both saw, but they said it together, so it was okay. A small awkward laughter filled the room, before they realized their minds were still connected, slightly. It was like they were empaths, but only to each other.

**(While writing this, all I could think of was how weird this was… -shiver- ~Wonderland)**

A small while later, the twins had their plans set and their letters written to request Pythia and Severus's presence were sent (by Blaise). It was decided that Miss Zabini and Monsieur Snape would be told together. Blaise was the one that suggested it, but Harry had assumed that was the way to do it, why should he have to explain three times?

"You should tell them in person, then supply the paper, like you did with me. Snape may be a factual person, but m- our mother is more of a social butterfly who likes to hear things rather than have something shoved at her," Blaise pointed out to Harry.

Nodding, Harry stared at the table then looked back up at Blaise, "We should supply liquor for our dear father."

The blue-eyed twin smirked and wagged his finger back and forth, "Tut Tut my dear Harold, we can just conjure that."

Harry stared at his twin -shocked- before he burst out laughing, "I don't think I've ever seen you look so absurd!" Blaise attempted to look insulted before he dissolved into chuckles as well. Trading weird faces back and forth the twins bonded while simultaneously dissolving into a fit of giggles, which is where Snape found them two hours later.

"What is going on here Mr. Potter?" Harry suppressed a grin as their father's smooth voice slithered into the room.

"Well, me and Blaise here were just getting to know each other-" Harry started and signaled Blaise out of the corner of his eye.

The blue eyed twin caught on and quickly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist before huskily saying, "-intimately." Snape looked disturbed. It was just too funny and unfortunately for the twins they couldn't hold that in and the laughter burst into the room, promptly closing off their father's expression. Harry sucked in his breath quickly and calmed himself as Blaise let go.

"Sir I do believe we all have an appointment to keep, if you would kindly lead the way to Madame Pythia, who is most likely getting impatient waiting for us." Crossing the room Blaise held the door open, while his twin moved closer to Snape, slowly pushing against their father's personal bubble, to force him out and show them the way.

Glaring at the two, Snape muttered something under his breath while storming out, billowing robes at all, "Follow and if you don't keep up I'm leaving you behind."

The twins looked at each other and broke out into grins that would make the Cheshire cat proud before following their father.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long, I can't blame my last beta, I skipped out for a month, then sent her the work and she skipped out and together we depressed you readers, but again, another applause for OxyG, my savior. Hope you still love me and my story. C: Happy Holidays!!! Winter Solstice is coming up, give me reviews as presents!

Mate

Elf/Fae: 3 **8 =11 [Decided]**

Elf/Fae + Werewolf: 3 **2 =5**

**(a possibility of dark Fae)**

**[*] – time in Italy is written with a '.' instead of a ':' while money has '.' instead of ',' …if I can remember correctly, so I think it's that way in England, but I don't know…**

**[**] – which is Latin for something like believe in the past.**


	12. Hello Dear Internet

Hello Dear Internet!

It has been so long since I last talked to you. For me it's been a rough couple of years, some of which I was out of the country for… some without internet –gasp-. But it's safe to say, my muse has been beaten with a stick and I cried for it's loss.

BUT IT HAS BEEN RESURECTED.

I really really hate when an author doesn't finish their work **so I am going to try and finish my story. You get to decide how**.

**There are three choices**:

**1. **I will continue posting with the story as is and try to finish it- no promises about all of the story fitting well with each other, but I will finish and there will be an ending. This may also take a while, but I will try hard to finish it as and in as little chapters as possible.

**2. **I redo the whole story- most of the chapters will be the same length and mostly the same wording. I really just clean them up to get rid of plot threads that no longer make any sense and try to get it all going in the same direction, but no promise that I finish the story anytime soon or at all, because I have classes coming up and they are hard.

**3. **I post the outline I have for the rest of the story, equip with little paragraphs every now and then, so you have an idea of what would have happened when and how.

So there you have it. I'll leave voting open until Wednesday, but whatever is in lead on Monday, I will start doing and whatever is in lead on Wednesday will be done.

Hope the rest of your summer is lovely~

Alice (Wonderland)

P.S. I have already redone chapter one, written a paragraph for my outline and below is a bonus preview of the start of chapter 12!

_Last Time:_

"_Sir I do believe we all have an appointment to keep, if you would kindly lead the way to Madame Pythia, who is most likely getting impatient waiting for us." Crossing the room Blaise held the door open, while his twin moved closer to Snape, slowly pushing against their father's personal bubble, to force him out and show them the way._

_Glaring at the two, Snape muttered something under his breath while storming out, billowing robes at all, "Follow and if you don't keep up I'm leaving you behind."_

_The twins looked at each other and broke out into grins that would make the Cheshire cat proud before following their father._

Chapter 12

The twin grins followed Snape ominously down the hallway. The old professor was barely able to stop the shiver that was prepared to rack his spine because of the _knowing_ that tauntingly burned holes in his cloak.

The twins behind him snickered at the gloom shadow their father was cast. They held a slight hope that they'd run into a Gryffindor just so they could see their father rip into the cowardly lion with all his anger. The black cloud in front of them stopped quickly and the two scrambled to a halt before they could bump into Snape and anger their father even more. The bat- man turned around and sneered at Harry, "It was so kind of you to accompany Blaise, but students are only allowed to meet with their parents... so kindly make yourself _disappear_."

"I know," Harry replied, "but I'll still be going in." The elder twin walked toward the door and opened it before wandering through leaving a fuming Snape behind and his twin to say, "All will be revealed professor, so if you'd please hurry it along…"

P.P.S Thank you JoLi7y for that comment in combo with Rocklover91 having to move their stuff, but still writing on. I decided I needed to get my butt in gear~


End file.
